Angel Wings and Devil Eyes
by Kaat ShadowLover
Summary: Written with Cree Stardancer. When Gambit burgles a penthouse, he finds Angel deep in depression and takes him home. Will Remy and Warren find what they need in each other? Contains mm romance
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Neither Cree Stardancer or myself owns these characters. I assure you, if we did, Cree would keep Remy smiling and I'd be out flying with Warren.

Warning: This is a serious R story, for subject matters discussed and a few scenes that are not for anyone under 17 (which is what R means, by the way, for anyone who thinks I should put this on an NC-17 site, it's not that graphic). There is rape, abuse, and a loving male/male relationship. Anyone who likes either Rogue or Psylocke really shouldn't read this, the characters are complete bitches in this story. If you like them, sorry, but we don't. Later on, there will be mpreg, but I'll warn everyone before that part of the story happens and there will be a definite place you can stop reading before it happens and the story will still be complete.

Author's Note: We've been working on this on and off for awhile. We write it while chatting so reformatting it to post takes me awhile. We do have quite a lot written (about 150 pages so far), but posting it will be slow, both as we correct scenes, add scenes, and as I reformat everything we write into one coherent whole. Be patient. I assure you, there's plenty of material and we're still writing.

Timeline: Um, this is obviously an AU branching off sometime after the Antarctica mess with Remy and sometime after the Crimson Dawn for Warren. Sorry, we didn't really get specific, we just went with as much history as worked for the story. If you have problems with how either Warren's or Remy's pasts are portrayed, we're sorry, but this is our story and our interpretation. We hope you enjoy it.

Angel Wings and Devil Eyes

by Kaat ShadowLover and Cree Stardancer

The thief thanked whatever gods that were watching for the skylight. So much easier than windows and it just seemed classier in a way. Not too many people could afford them so that alone had been a good sign to the Guild scout. A few days of watching the place and they were able to tell the owner's patterns. According to the report, the owner, a young man, blonde and appearing to be early 20s or so, should be out on the town. So the place was all his for the taking. And he certainly planned to take.

The thief moved through the room as silent as the fog that walked on cat feet. Silently, he appraised the paintings, vases and other expensive items, allowing himself to simply enjoy them. He had time. Besides, he had always liked bright things, baubles as Henri called them. That penchant had gotten him to trouble as a child thief, but he was older now. Faster, smarter, and in control of his power. Yes, he could enjoy the penthouse.

The only problem was that in silence, he had nothing but his mind to keep him company, and he had a very talkative mind. A photo caught his eye. The young owner with a dark haired lady, looking happy. Their clothes screamed of money, their teeth and hair perfect even with the slight ruffling an invisible wind did to it. The man looked familiar, but why? He had not scouted the place, that had been Etienne. Then another photo this time of the man with the X-Men. That caused him to gasp out loud. This was no ordinary mark! And that photo bought back a memory he would just as soon forget.

Rogue stood before him, hands on her hips, yelling at him. Logan, Bobby, Scott and Jean were trying to calm her down, but she was having none of it. She was still calling him a traitor and trying to justify her actions in Antarctica. Who the hell had she been to judge him of all people? She had absorbed people, in effect killing them. She had been a major enemy of this team before joining them. He had turned that night over and over in his head, never really forgiving himself.

"Why didn't ya tell us?" she screamed.

"Because I knew dis would be de reaction. No matter what I do, I can't change dat night. I had reasons for hookin' up wit him. Excuses? Nonbut reasons."

"What possible reason can ya have? Admit it, Swamp rat, ya nothin' but a murderer! Ya got Warren's wings taken away!"

At that he had become enraged. "I didn't do dat! Dat was Harpoon and ya know it. As for my reasons, why should I explain when no matter what I say ya got me judged and sentenced." He was so sick and tired of this crap that never seemed to end. "Sideswhat about you neh? All de things you did before signin' on wit dis group. Ya essentially killed a friend of Logan's. Ya stole Belle's memories." He watched her pale, and heard Logan's low growl but continued. "Keepin' me at arm's length, always usin' your powers as an excuse. And I'm supposed ta jus' accept it? Guess what? I can do bettah. You want me gone? Fine. As Jubilee would see say... See ya!"

And with that he had stormed out, taking everything he could fit 

into a large duffel bag. Logan had agreed to send everything else later. It had taken a while, but eventually, he had put that behind him, and went back to his old life as if he had never left. he enjoyed this life where the worst that happened was he got shot at or had an assassin on him. He had gone back to his own house and started fixing it up with an intent to maybe sell it.

He'd been lost in the memory when he came into the bedroom and saw the figure lying prone on the sofa. "Mon Dieu! Warren? Butwhat? When?" Then he saw the small amber bottle that pharmacies usually used. "Warren? What goin' on?"


	2. Remembering

Warren sat on the couch in the middle of the living room of his penthouse in New Orleans. The X-Men didn't know he had a residence in this city and that was just what he wanted right now. To be alone. They wouldn't be able to find him. The table behind the couch held several liquor bottles, some empty, some still partly full, and a prescription bottle that had fallen on it's side, spilling the few pills that were left in it. Warren had taken more of the small things than he was supposed to, but they were prescribed antidepressants and he was feeling incredibly depressed right now. Somewhere in his head, he knew he shouldn't be drinking alcohol after downing a possible overdose of drugs, but he just couldn't make himself care. In fact, it might be easier if he just faded away into sleep and never woke up.

He took another gulp of expensive scotch as he considered his life. The ruins it was in. The ruins, he told himself, that it had always been in. Growing up the privileged son of a business tycoon wasn't the picture perfect affair most people thought when they met him, but it hadn't been horrible. He'd been loved, active, had many friends. His parents weren't around as often as he would've liked but he'd always known they loved him. But his world had started changing when he hit puberty. When his wings had started to grow in.

Warren, like many of the young and idle rich, had discovered sex early. And he'd discovered he had a gift for it. He could pleasure anyone he wanted and, thanks to his incredible looks, he had his choice of partners. But when the growths on his back had made themselves known and had steadily become larger, his social life had vanished. They'd started growing in when he was fifteen, a little later than some mutant powers, but not so late as others. He'd been having sex for two years at that point and then he'd suddenly withdrawn from his friends, ashamed of what was happening, frightened.

The wings were complete in a year and Warren had found that it was more and more difficult to hide them. The boy who had once been the center of attention with his numerous friends had become a practical recluse. Most just took it as a teenage phase and didn't inquire too deeply. But Warren, starving for attention and acceptance, had found a friend in his classmate Cameron Hodge.

Warren swallowed the last of the scotch in that bottle and started to open another. He knew now that Cameron had come on to him because of his family connections, his wealth. He'd delighted in having Warren under his power, even more so because of the wings. In a strange dichotomy, Cameron hated mutants but loved Warren's wings. It hadn't taken long for the slightly older boy to worm his way into Warren's lonely heart. It had taken even less time for Warren to become completely dependant on Cameron's attention and supposed love. Cameron had used that need ruthlessly.

The man on the couch cursed quietly as the familiar feelings of self-hate and worthlessness came thundering through him. He grabbed the last remaining meds and downed them with a huge swallow ofHe looked at the label of the new bottle. Oh, he'd grabbed whiskey this time. He couldn't even taste the difference at this point. But the drugs didn't stop his memory. In fact, it picked up speed.

He'd come to Xavier's not long before his eighteenth birthday. He no longer had anything to do with Cameron, though that had been more due to his parents discovering his mutation and moving him to a new school than any choice of Warren's. And he was seeing a shrink. One that had started him on medication for what he termed chronic depression. Warren took the drugs, but took pains to hide them from his new friends. He didn't want to taint how they saw him. He didn't want them to know the truth about himself, that he wasn't worth their concern.

He'd been proven right quickly enough. A new foe had appeared, calling himself Sauron. He sucked the energy out of mutants to give himself life and strength. And he'd been able to hypnotize his victims by looking in theirs eyes. Warren had been his first victim and that mental siren call had fit no one quite as well as it had controlled the Angel. Beyond being used to help Sauron fight his friends, he'd suffered little that first encounter. But it had reinforced his belief in himself, that he was weak and not worth much more than to pleasure others, however they wanted. When he next met Sauron, on his own, the mutant vampire had even expressed Warren's thoughts perfectly. Just before he once again took control of Angel's mind, he'd said, "I long ago took your measure and found you wanting." Warren took another gulp of liquor, liking the feel of it burn down his throat, as the words once again echoed through his head. He'd never gotten rid of that sentence, it had stayed with him all those years.

Warren had always known he was beautiful. That notion was only reinforced when the gorgeous white wings had grown in, giving him the literal look of an angel. And he'd always, or so it seemed, known that that was all he had of worth, his pretty looks. Callisto had proven that. She had kidnapped him, thinking to take the "most beautiful man in the world" as her consort, as her toy. Storm and the team had rescued him but sometimes he could still feel the cold manacles around his wrists, the cruel hands on his face and body. And all because he was pretty. But he didn't want to lose that part of him, it was all he had.

Finding someone who wanted to be with him, who, to all appearances, truly loved him, was not something Warren had ever expected. But when Candy came into his life, he'd embraced his luck wholeheartedly, devoting himself to her. Never quite understanding what she saw in him, he was nonetheless grateful she saw anything at all. She was why he'd gotten through his ordeal with Callisto without much fuss. She'd been so caring and supportive, he couldn't **not** try to overcome his faults for her. So when Cameron had come back into his life and had her murdered, Warren had understandably been devastated.

Tears flowed down Angel's cheeks as he remembered his love. Her death had almost destroyed him but his friends had rallied around him at the time. Too bad they couldn't help him when Cameron took the next piece of Warren's heart and caused his wings to be amputated. Instead, Apocalypse had found him and Archangel, the Horseman Death, had been born. The powerful mutant had raped Warren's mind as surely as others had raped his body. Sometimes he felt his soul was constantly being shattered into smaller and smaller shards and that he would never be able to find them all, much less try and piece them together.

But then, who cared if Warren's soul was beyond repair? Betsy certainly didn't and now, after everything she'd said, everything he knew to be true, Warren couldn't find it in him to care either. He glared at the half empty bottle in his hand and then at the three empty ones lying on the table. He had a high tolerance for alcohol, but he'd hoped that this much would have at least blurred the pain. He'd come here, run here, to forget what had happened, forget the latest proof of his worthlessness, and all he'd managed to do was call up the memories of all the worst hurts that he'd faced in his life, all the times it had been brought home to him that the only thing he was good for was to be used for others' pleasures. Though it seemed, with this latest incident, that he wasn't even good for that anymore.

His relationship with Betsy had always been based more on appearances than anything else. They were both young, wealthy, and attractive. It was almost expected that they'd get together. And at first everything had seemed fine, wonderful even. She'd helped him through the problems he was having after breaking away from Apocalypse and he'd returned the favor when it came to her insecurities about the completely new body she'd suddenly found herself in. And they'd had fun, dining and dancing, going out and generally enjoying each other's company. He should have known it was too good to be true.

He hadn't realized as things started to be different between them, he only noticed the change after it had happened. Betsy wanted to be seen with him, to present the image of the perfect couple, but she didn't want the problems of a real relationship. A pretty toy on her arm and great sex, that was her goal in dating Warren. She began acting colder to him, deliberately using her powers to manipulate him into doing what she wanted. She had begun to scare him.

After the Crimson Dawn had granted her the power of shadow-walking, she had frightened him even more. Listening to his concerns, however, was not something that interested Betsy Braddock. And when he'd finally regained his feathered wings, she hadn't even attempted to share in his joy. Instead, she had belittled him for "letting something so superficial mean so much to him." Betsy spent less and less time with him, and Warren found, that while he had been telling himself he loved her, he couldn't bring himself to miss her much. They only saw each other for sex and to present a certain image in public and to the team.

Eventually, even that small contact apparently grew tiresome, as Betsy had just broken up with him, in a rather public and humiliating fashion. They'd been at the mansion and he'd made the mistake of not agreeing with her quickly enough aboutsomething, he couldn't even remember what, so it had probably been inconsequential. Nevertheless, however small the issue might have been, Betsy had snatched on it as the perfect excuse. And so, in front of his friends and teammates, Warren had meekly stood there and listened to Betsy talk, quite coldly and deliberately, about his many faults.

She was tired of supporting him through never-ending emotional problems. He should just grow up and be done with it. She was only with him for the sex and quite frankly, it wasn't all that great anymore. She didn't want to put up with his fears. She was tired of him eyeing every pretty female that crossed his path. She listed every fault she could possibly find with him, even those that she created on the spot. Warren had stood there and not said a word, resigned to the fact that this always happened to him. People used him for their own pleasure and then tossed him away, it was the way things were.

Once Betsy was finally finished with her tirade, she had stormed off in a huff, leaving the others all standing there, eyes wide with shock, not knowing what to say. Warren had taken advantage of the stunned silence and hurried to his room, where he'd packed the few personal things he kept at the mansion that he wanted with him and then flew out the window. He'd immediately headed to his private plane and from there, he had come to New Orleans, knowing that while the X-Men tended to be busybodies about their teammates' lives, they wouldn't try to track him down, at least not for a few weeks.

Warren's head was truly swimming now. He suddenly heard a voice that wasn't part of his memories. "Mon Dieu! Warren? Butwhat? When? Warren? What goin' on?" Warren blinked blearily up into the red on black eyes of Remy LeBeau. He opened his mouth, about to ask what the Cajun was doing in his living room, when the room spun. He had enough time to think that perhaps he's overdone it with the alcohol and meds before everything went back and he sagged limply onto the couch in front of the shocked thief.


	3. Take You Flying

Remy watched Warren as he slept. Since he hadn't dared take Warren to a regular hospital, he had taken Warren home and called Tante. Tante had done what she could and told him that it was up to Warren. She was in the kitchen now, making tea for them. What had driven Warren to this?

Warren took hours to wake up. His body was full of alcohol and an overdose, though thankfully not fatal, of his meds. When he finally awoke, it was to a splitting headache and the realization that he had no clue in hell as to where he was. He groaned as he opened his eyes and then quickly shut them again. Everything was spinning and the lights were much too bright.

As soon as Warren woke, Remy laid aside the book he had been reading. "Lay back Warren. You are Ok. Gonna be dizzy a while." Remy realized that the lamp was too bright and he turned it down several notches. "Dat bettah? You at my home." A cup with warm tea was brought to Warren's lips. "Drink dis. Tante say it will help wit de headache. Probably should eat somethin' too. She left some gumbo for me, but ya can take de broth at least." Remy kept his voice soft as he encouraged Warren to drink the tea.

He sipped from the cup that was presented and squinted past the pain to the figure in front of him. He knew that voice, that face. "Remy?" His voice was raspy, dry and confused. "Your home? What happened? I remember...you were in my apartment? What's going on?" He remembered the last night, if only in pieces. He'd been wallowing in self-pity. Stupid Warren, he berated himself, you know better than that. So your life sucks. Who cares?

"My home. I ah...bought dis house before I got married t'Belle." He tried not to remember her. Warren needed attention now. "Ya passed out. I found de pill bottles and de alcohol. I knew I couldn't take ya t'a hospital, so I brought ya here. Tante cleaned ya stomach out so ya outta danger. Ya been out for a whole day. Sorry bout tryin' ta steal from ya. Didn' know it was youtill I saw de pictures"

Warren shook his head, trying to clear it, to think clearly, but he just managed to make his headache worse. His put a hand to his throbbing temples and winced, "Okay, so you were planning on stealing stuff, not knowing it was my penthouse you were in. You came across me in a rather deplorable state and just decided to take me home with you?" His voice rang with disbelief. "Could you explain this to me?"

"Take it easy. Don shake you head. Because...I couldn't leave ya dere, dats all. Mebbe we weren't amisbut ya were once a teammate of mine. despite what people say bout me...I ain' like dat."

"But..." Warren was finally beginning to process thoughts in a coherent fashion but he was still completely confused. "After what I did to you? I left you to die! Don't you hate me? You should! You should despise me! I do!"

"Don hate ya. Didn'like ya much for it, but nevah hated ya. If anythingI figured I sorta deserved it. After a while of people sayin' it...I started t'believe it. Sidesif anyone left me it was Rogue. Ya jus'acted on information ya had at de time." He gave a slight shrug, "Not your fault. Why do ya hate you?"

"Why wouldn't I?!" It was an anguished, discordant screech. "I taint everything! I'm only good for people to use. Pretty bird, pretty pet," his tone was full of self-disgust, "Pretty mutant. It's all I am. There's nothing else to me. That's been proven often enough. You don't have to try and tell me otherwise, I know you'd be lying."

"Shh Warren. You had a rough night. Sokyou safe here. Only Tante and Poppa know ya here. And your apartment is now under Guild protection. Can't speak for anyone elsebut I don' use people. I'm a t'ief not a liar Warren. Always more t'people den de surface." He smirked a bit self mockingly, "After all...look at Logan neh? Now.. t'ink ya can handle somethin' t'eat?"

Warren frowned, knowing Remy didn't understand him, but not willing to push him away. He needed contact, he needed people, and he was fully willing to let them believe he was worth more than he really was if it meant they didn't leave. "I think so, nothing big."

"I'll go get de gumbo. Tante made itso ya don have ta worry bout me cookin'." He returned several minutes later with a tray bearing two bowls of chicken gumbo, some more tea and crackers. "Can ya sit up? Need some help?" The tray went on a side table so Remy could help Warren move to a sitting position. "How ya feel?"

Warren flexed his wings, finding a more comfortable position. They were flexible enough that he actually could sit and lie down with his back to something, but he never put his full weight on them unless he had to. "I feel sick and I feel tired." This time Warren's voice was dead, no feeling at all in the now melodious tones. He took a few minutes and started spooning sips to his mouth, having enough experience to take it slowly. He looked up at Remy, his eyes bright with unshed tears. All the alcohol and drugs the night before had seriously undermined his emotional control. "Why? Why didn't you leave me there?"

Remy watched Warren eat a few spoonfuls before starting on his own bowl. "Tol' ya. I ain't like dat. Sides...I know what it's like ta be left alone." Remy was trying to understand Warren, what was going on in his head. "Ya can stay here as long as ya need. Don t'ink ya oughta be alone a while. Sick well de physical, Tante can work wit. Tired, maybe jus need t'take it easy. Tante won' call in anyone less it somethin' she can't handle...and dat not much."

"So I'm staying here?"

"If ya want ta, yeah. As long as ya need...or want."

"I..." Warren looked down, bit his lip, then up at Remy again. "I don't want to be alone."

"Ok I can pull a mattress in here if ya want. Sleep on de floor. Eat, and while ya do dat, I'll go get dat set up."

Warren nodded, bending once more to the task of feeding himself. If Remy wanted to sleep in the room with him, Warren wouldn't object, though he didn't understand it. Why not just sleep with Warren?

Remy dragged a mattress into the room, made it up with sheets and took away the bowls once Warren was done. He showed Warren where the bathroom was and made sure towels were available in the room. Clad in old sweats and a t-shirt, Remy made sure Warren was comfortable before settling in himself. "Night AngeWake me if ya need anythin'."

Warren nodded, having finished the gumbo, and settled in for some sleep himself.

***

Remy sat in the garden, enjoying the sunny day, a cup of coffee at his side. Warren had been with him a few days, and he seemed well for lack of a better word, broken. Almost like he kept expecting someone to hurt him. But why? Why had he tried to kill himself? What could have possibly been so bad? Was he upset about the loss of his wings at the hands of Apocalypse? Perhaps something leftover from that whole Death persona? And how could he help Warren? He was no shrink just a thief.

For his part, Warren had physically healed up nicely. Maybe it was another mutant power, not as potent as Wolverine's, but Warren had always healed fast and his physical beauty quickly restored to its former glory. The only exception had been when his wings were taken from him. But he wandered around the house and grounds in a daze, not really fully there. He stayed simply because it was easiest. He still didn't understand why Remy had brought him here or allowed him to stay. It wasn't as if he needed a place, he had plenty of them. But he enjoyed the company, even if he didn't really show it, and he very much liked the cooking he was being fed.

Tante Mattie Baptiste had been with the Guild before Jean Luc was patriarch. While she loved his natural son Henri, Remy held a special place in her heart. She smiled as she stepped into the kitchen and saw Warren. "Bonjour Mesieu. And how are we today? You look better, been drinking de tea I left you?"

Warren greeted her with a soft smile. He liked this woman and could see very well why Remy so obviously cared for her. "Yes, thank you," his voice was soft and he was, as always, unfailingly polite. "It's a wonderful blend, very soothing."

"All herbal. Good for de depression too." At his question, she admitted that Remy had shown her the prescription bottle and they both recognized its use. "Remy's in the garden. It's one of his favorite places. Why don' you go out and get some sun?" It was placed as a suggestion, but there was a hint of more. He was in the house too much, the air and sun would do him good. "I'll bring breakfast out dere. Maybe later you and Remy can go out for a lil' bit."

Warren nodded as he headed out, but didn't really think much of the suggestion. For one, he didn't have his wing harness here and he was not up to being the famous mutant celebrity. Sure, he was a known mutant, but that didn't mean he liked advertising that fact every time he walked out the door. For now, his wings were tucked in close to his body, though he spread them a bit as he stepped outside, letting the wind ruffle the feathers slightly. He found Remy easily enough, "It was, um, suggested, that I needed some air."

Remy turned, a smile lighting his features as he indicated a seat for Warren. "Tante got ya neh? I learned early ya don' argue wit' her. Magneto got nothin' on her when it comes ta getting' her way. She right in dis case. Somehow ya managed ta get pale. Ya want some coffee or somethin'?" All around them, flowers of all colors and species bloomed, perfuming the air. The garden was Remy's pride and joy. Only Ororo knew this side of him

Warren shook his head, "I don't actually drink much coffee." He looked around him as he sat down, being careful of his feathers, "This is beautiful." He liked gardens, especially the really big ones, like cultivated forests really, where he could just fly and not worry about being anyone in particular.

"Merci. Nevah got t'do much of anythin' like dis back in Westchester. But here don' t'ink I went overboard? If ya don wan' coffee what do ya like? I laid in a supply of fruit remembered ya eatin' a lot when we were wit' de X-Men." He studied Warren, looking for signs of what might be bothering him. "Umm Can I ask how ya ended up in Nawlins?"

"Yeah, fruit is good, I drink a lot of natural fruit juice too," Warren said, avoiding the second question. He was silent for a bit, his head bowed. "I just...needed to be alone. I couldn't handle being around everyone right now, not after..." He took a deep breath and then started over, his voice a low whisper, thick with emotion, "Betsy dumped me."

Remy looked stunned and gave a soft sigh. "I'm sorry. Know what dat's like. She was an idiot. Dumpin' ya." He didn't know Betsy that well, or heck even Warren. Neither had been really close with him back at the mansion. Like everyone else though he had thought they were, well perfect for each other. Not like Rogue, whom he realized didn't want someone that wanted to get close to her. "Ya welcome ta stay here long as ya want or need."

Warren nodded, "I'm not sure I really have anywhere else to go right now. I don't want to go back to the X-Men just yet, but I suppose I proved that I really shouldn't be on my own either." He had been embarrassed about the incident, it should never have happened. He usually had better self control than that. "Remy, thank you." He wasn't going to question why Gambit was letting him stay here. Actually, he figured he already knew, but wasn't going to assume. Remy would have to make the first move.

"Welcome so besides mopin' about you have any plans for de day? I have a few meetin's ta attend but shouldn't take too long. Me...I ain't goin' back less I'm begged." He sighed, his jaw tightening a bit as he remembered. Logan kept in contact as did Ororo, but they were the only ones who did. Then he seemed to have an idea. "I know ya like t'fly no? What if...I could find a place where ya could stretch de wings but have privacy doin' so?"

"I heard about that. The problem with Rogue I mean. Seems everyone wanted to gossip about it as soon as I walked into the mansion." He didn't want to stay on this topic, it was too close to his own guilt about what happened at the so-called trial. "I can't go out in public, I don't have my wing harness and I don't feel like playing famous playboy mutant right now. But, if you could find someplace private, yes, I'd love to fly."

"I t'ink I know jus' de place. Tante will stay wit' ya here so ya won' be alone. Sit out here if ya like Dere's books in de library. Stereo an' TV in de livin' room. Tante can show ya if ya get lost. As I said meetin' shouldn't be too long. Den I'll take ya somewhere t'fly." Tante walked out with some tea and muffins. "Bettah get your butt movin'. Lazy chile just cause you Patriarch now don mean ya can keep dem waitin'." Tante shook her head at Remy and swatted him as he leaned over to kiss her cheek then left the garden. "Take care of Ange?" Tante promised to then turned to Warren. "You sir, need t'eat. Remy tol' me ya like fruit... so made ya some blueberry muffins." She took the vacant chair and waved a hand. "So what ya t'ink?"

Warren took a bite and smiled softly, beautifully. In that smile it was easy to see why so many people pursued him. "Delicious. And the garden's gorgeous." He finished the muffin in silence. "Do you...know why Remy took me here after he found me?"

"My Remy... he's got a good heart is all. He saw a friend who needed help...and he had the resources to give it. Dat's all. You must be a friend don' matter how close ya were or weren't ya had somethin'." She looked around. "Remy has done wonders here first thin' he cleaned up was dis garden. It's his pride his love. Workin' de soil and coaxin' de flowers helped him through some dark times when he first came back home." She nudged some herbal tea towards him. She mixed in some St John's Wort into it to balance his depression. "He talked about you a few times letters he wrote me."

Warren's brows drew together. "Did he? I thought he hated me, or at least disliked. He considers me a friend?" That was news. Gambit and Angel had not started off on the right foot, with Gambit arriving in the midst of Warren's brooding over his lost wings. Even his close friends had been avoiding him then. From then, the contacts they'd had had just made things worse until finally, in Antarctica, Warren had betrayed the Cajun, refusing to help him. He'd acted out in hurt and anger, but why on earth would Remy consider him a friend?

"Remy don' hold grudges. While you may not be close ya worked together. And that counts for somethin'. Remy didn't know ya well enough ta hate ya, but.. probably saw somethin' in you dat he liked. In any case he's a t'ief yeah but he ain't an assassin. Even dat Rogue fille." At the mention of her name Tante's face drew together in what might seem like anger. "Even after all she done... he don' hate her. Feel sorry for her if anythin'. Dat's just his way."

"I never quite understood why Charles took her in so easily. But then, I never knew why he took me back either." His eyebrows quirked, "Just Charles I suppose. Always looking for the best in everyone, even if it's not there."

Tante smiled a bit. "Like Remy. Jus' enjoy dis. You obviously need some good in your life. A traituer...a healer knows these things Warren...Remy expects nothing in return. Consider it payback...to his pere... for takin' him in when he was lil' if you need a reason."

"That...that makes sense I suppose." And it meant that Remy might not want what Warren had thought he did, what everyone did. He didn't quite understand that, but he'd trust this woman. He took another muffin and bit into it. "Remy calls you Tante. What's your name?"

"Tante means aunt in Cajun. My name is Mattie Baptiste but everyone calls me Tante Mattie. I helped raise Remy and his brother Henri. I work as a healer... that is my gift. Though unlike you and Remy I am not a mutant. It is a gift that has been passed down in my family. On de female side. Remy keeps me in herbs for some of my work here."

"Well, Ms. Baptiste, my father taught me to be polite, and I must say it is a pleasure to meet you. If your tea and cooking is any indication, you must be a wonderful healer."

"Merci. And if you want to be really polite... ya jus call me Tante. No formalities here. De tea well it has a natural anti depressant in it for you... Saw your medications... don' worry... nothin' dat will harm you in de doses I put in. Remy tol' me he's takin' ya somewhere no?" She smiled knowing where Remy would take him. "I t'ink... you'll like it."

Warren looked down again when she mentioned his meds. "I'll have to get more of them, shouldn't have used them like that. He said he knew a private place that I could fly." His eyes grew distant, "I love to fly." His voice was desperate, as if holding onto something precious.

"Den trust Remy...and you'll be able to fly." She leaned forward to touch his knee. "Flyin. for you sounds like what dis garden is ta Remy. If ya feel ok wit' my teas... ya can use dose probably instead of de manmade drugs. Have your doctor run a blood test... check your chemical levels. I can tell him de dosage I been givin' ya."

Warren nodded, "He was never sure about herbal because my body chemistry's so different. Once we found that the meds works, that's what he stayed with. But he can run tests, see if this works too."

"You call him. I need to go do a few things in de house. You need anythin'?"

Warren shook his head, "No, thank you...Tante," his mouth quirked. After she left him sitting in the garden, he just stayed for a bit, just relaxing. Then he stood and headed for the house. He didn't have his cell phone, but paying Remy back for a long distance call was not a problem. He used the phone in a study, out of the way. It rang a few times and then was picked up. "Dr. Samson? It's Warren...."

***

Remy finished with his meeting as soon as he could escape. He hated being Patriarch, but it had to be done. He would rather be watching the mark, planning than running the meeting and dealing with all the egos. How did Scott do it? He made a mental note to write Scott and ask. As he entered the house, he immediately relaxed. "Warren? Ange?" 

After finishing his phone call, Warren had gone into the library and pulled out a collection of Shakespeare. He smiled when he heard Remy, his hearing was quite good, part of the mutation. He raised his voice, "I'm in your library!"

Remy had shed his 'work' clothes as he called the robe he wore as Patriarch. He leaned in the doorway in black jeans and a fitted black t-shirt. "See ya found de library all right. Find anythin' good?" No one really knew how much Remy read since he never advertised it. Warren had found an eclectic collection all worn and well read.

Warren held up the copy of Antony and Cleopatra with a smile. It was small, but it reached his eyes, something that it seemed hadn't happened for a long time. Then again, it had been a long time since he hadn't had to play the role people thought of him. He didn't know why, but he felt he could relax his guard around Remy and still wouldn't be hurt, that Remy didn't believe everything that was said about him.

"Ya feelin' bettah neh? Sorry bout havin' ta leave ya today. But got out as fast as I could. Merde...I hate dat part about bein' Patriarch. Nevah saw myself as de leader type. Don' look like one now do I?"

Warren cocked his head, "You do, actually, though I admit I never knew that about you. But you don't have to apologize, I know all about business meetings."

That surprised Remy. "I do? How? You look more like one den me." Remy needed a shave and his auburn hair was longer in back now, tied back. A small silver hoop pierced one ear. He held a curiosity, really wanting to know the answer and a hint of pride. No one had ever said that about him before.

Warren shook his head, "I'm a leader in the business arena, but most of that is knowing when to let others take over. You can lead people, like Scott and Ororo. You know just what to say, how to get people to want to do what you want them to."

Hmm" he mulled Warren's words over a bit in his minds. Tante had always said he could charm the snakes if he really wanted to. It was how he managed to get out of the few times he had been caught. "Merci. Ya been in here all day? Ready t'go an' fly?"

Warren put the book down. He didn't need a bookmark, he knew all of Shakespeare's works, though most people would be shocked if he said that and wouldn't believe him, so he knew exactly where he'd left off. "I need to get into the air."

"Den let's go." He led Warren to a car and got in the driver's side. He didn't drive in the city too often, but had splurged on a convertible. He just liked the openness of the convertible and since he had the money why not? He needed a car for where he was taking Warren which was out of the city. They left New Orleans and headed towards a rural section. At a stilt house, he parked and led Warren to a small boat which he steered with a long pole. They were in Remy's element his swamps. Animals skittered about, birds called as they flew, and the moss cast long shadows along the water.

Warren craned his head, watching the birds. And trying to forget that they were on water. Warren didn't do well with water. If it wasn't for his wings, his hollow bones would cause him to float, but the weight of the wings pulled him down. He usually ended up trapped in the middle of the water, not sinking any further, but unable to get to the surface. The X-Men of course, in their well-meaning way, would just try to cure him of his "phobia" by throwing him into the lake, not realizing that he had a valid reason not to like the water. Warren's nervousness showed in his voice, "You've been on boats before, right?"

"Oui. Don' worry Won' let ya fall in or anythin'. I'm sorry but ta get t'dis place we need ta go by boat. Dis particular type is a pirogue...and I grew up sorta around water. I know ya don' like it butLook." They had come out on the other side of several trees and into a wide open area that was bathed in the sunlight. More animals and birds were here and the trees seemed taller. it was a place Remy had come to often as a child living with Jean Luc. He laid a gentle hand on Warren's shoulder. "Thought ya might like flyin' here. It's private...I found dis as a chile... got lost in de boat. It's protected land... For what I pay it bettah be. Go on Ange..."

Warren smiled, the light striking his blonde hair so he even had an angelic halo. "It's so...incredible here. I have a place in the mountains where I fly with the eagles, I haven't been back since Candy died. But this... this is almost as beautiful." Then he spread his wings and took to the air, startling a flock of herons, who joined him.

Remy grinned and sat in the boat watching Warren. He couldn't help but admire how graceful he seemed. The herons seemed angry at first then confused. Soon though, they were playing with him. The light played on Remy's hair making it seem redder than normal.

What was it like to fly? He had flown with Rogue a few times, but not as often as one would think. He wanted to enjoy their powers, she wanted to forget. Not that he could blame her to an extent. But why moan about what you can't have?

Warren swooped and soared for over an hour and then landed lightly back next to Remy, his wings flapping a few times to balance himself. He had a large smile on his face and was just lit up from the inside. "Thank you, Remy, I needed that."

"I thought ya might. I'll bring ya here any time. Made sure I don' have any assignments for a while. One advantage t'bein Patriarch I suppose." It was good to see Warren happy. "Can't imagine what it's like ta fly. Always looked like ya an Jeannie had so much fun wit' it."

Warren's eyes lighted with humor and mischief, something probably only Candy and the four other original X-Men had seen before. "I can show you, if you want."

Remy raised one eyebrow in a practiced gesture. He could imagine what that look said. "If... ya feel up ta it... sure. How do we do dis? " With Rogue, she had always carried him in front, but... this was not a woman! this was Warren!

"I trained by carrying Bobby in ice form. I don't think you'll be a problem. I won't be able to go my top speed, but I doubt you'd want me to. As for how...well, that depends on you I suppose. I have to carry you but the position doesn't matter."

"You decide den. I'm flexible." Remy was a lot lighter than most expected. Some of it was his natural body form, but some was a holdover from his life before Jean Luc had adopted him. Batting his eyes and leaning his head on Warren's shoulder. "Jus don' drop me is all I ask."

Warren swallowed a bit when Remy batted his eyes in such an obviously flirtatious manner. Maybe he'd been right after all. But he wouldn't know for sure right now, and he'd promised Remy a ride. "Okay then, get ready." Warren rose into the air, picked up speed and then turned in a tight loop. He came back and took Remy under his shoulders and lifted him up into the air, steadily gaining height.

At first Remy was terrified, being so high with only Warren holding him. But he relaxed and enjoyed the view. Very different from flying with Rogue who was always so stiff. Warren enjoyed this, and he felt safe in Warren's grasp. "Can see why ya like doin' dis so much. Dose mountains and eagles... must be... beyond description from a height like dis."

"They are. I bought the whole area, protected it, just so I'd have a place to fly and the eagles to fly with. You wouldn't believe how long it to learn though. I might have gotten wings, but instinctive knowledge didn't come with them. I mean, I could not fall, but learning wind patterns and maneuvers, that took years."

"I can imagine. I bought dis area several years ago so no one would hunt or build on it. Amazes me up North... how people take away de natural homes den complain when dey find deer and all in dey backyards. Wouldn't mind bein' able t'do dis... always envied ya and Jeannie... and even Rogue jus' cause ya could all fly... escape in a way. I was stuck on de ground. Few times Rogue took me... wasn't as enjoyable."

"I don't know how it feels to fly like them. I think I'm the only one on the planet who flies under my own muscle power. Red moves her body around with her mind, Ororo with her winds." He laughed. "Iron Man has those little boot jets. I'm the only one with wings."

"Yeah but stillwhen ya stuck on de ground... anythin' related looks like fun. He grinned. "'cept when Stormy sends ya flyin' when ya don' wanna be wit' dose winds. "

He was thinking of the occasions when Ororo would send him flying with one of her winds after she was tired of being called Stormy

Warren swooped a bit and caught up to a flock of small birds. They didn't seem to mind sharing the sky and made room for Warren in their patterns. "Ororo knows not to do that with me. It screws with my flying. But we work well in battle with her using the winds to help me. Flying against wind is not easy."

"Nor is tryin ta stand against it. I miss her. Her and Logan really. Dey were de only ones well... still keep in contact... but no, don' know ya here. And I ain't gonna tell 'em wit'out ya ok." Remy sighed and enjoyed the scenery...and the changes of colors that indicated a change in time. "Sunsets are bien 'round here. Maybe I should get de pirogue back before it gets too dark though."

Warren obligingly flew back to the boat. When they were seated once more, he turned his gaze out over the water. "Thank you. For not telling them and for bringing me here. Though you could tell Logan I suppose. I know he wouldn't let it slip to the others unless it was an emergency in which case I think someone should know where I am."

"Why would I tell anyone really. Figured dat was your choice." He started to pole back towards the shore. "Umm... ya call your doctor at least? Because of de meds and all?"

Warren nodded, "Actually, he's going to come here sometime in the next week or so, as his work permits. He wants to do some tests. Um, Tante mentioned something about herbals and Dr. Samson wants to check it out. We could never figure out what to do with my physiology." He sighed slightly, "He'll probably scold me."

"How ya been feeling? Bettah? Worse? Same? What's de same?"

"The same is slightly depressed all the time but not enough to act out about it. The other night was...unusual. And actually I've been feeling...slightly better. I think."

"Well anythin' ya need. I know... we ain't evah been close and all... But if... ya wanna talk... or need anythin'..."

"Remy...thank you."

"You welcome but for what? I'm not doin' anythin' special."

Warren looked at him strangely then, his eyes hooded. As if Remy were a puzzle Warren couldn't seem to fit together. "Yes, I think you are. Do you know the last person who said that to me? Candy. With Slim, Red, Hank and Bobby, it's implied, butshe's the only one who said it. Now you." Then, seeing that he'd possibly revealed too much about himself, he turned away, concentrating on the scenery.

"Oh... She...was de one in de picture. Warren...I'm really sorry bout breakin' in. If I had known... I would have told Eitienne no. Ya would have been protected. No t'ief would have been allowed ta take dat job, or dey deal wit' me. And dat's de last thin' dey wanna do deal wit' me."

"It's not as if I advertised where I lived. That was the point after all, so no one could find me. Though suddenly seeing you in my living room was certainly a shock."

"I bet it was. But... glad...I could help you."

"I'm...glad too."


	4. Healing and Trusting

A/N: Thank you, everyone who reviewed! Cree and I agree, you're all real ego-boosters!

Warren was in the library once again. This past month had kind of floated by, like a fog. A few days after he'd taken Remy flying, Dr. Samson had come to pay a house call. Warren had found himself sternly lectured and then questioned. He'd opened up about Betsy but then, Samson knew all his hidden secrets and wouldn't tell anyone or take advantage. That was why he was safe to talk to. He'd left behind another bottle of Warren's meds but had allowed that the herbal variations might be something to try. If Warren found himself heading back to the pit despite the herbs, he was under strict instructions to start up with the medication again. After that, he'd stayed in Remy's house, sat in the garden, gone flying, basically existed in limbo. And he was still doing it, sitting here in the library, reading As You Like It.

Remy had gone to meetings when he had to, but had spent most of his time working on fixing up the house. Correction, his home. It had become more than just a house lately and he couldn't exactly place why. He had assured Dr. Samson that he was keeping a close eye on Warren and would report any changes immediately. If Remy was not available, then Tante stayed so Warren was never alone and the three had settled into a routine. Logan had filled Remy in on the blow up between Bets and Warren in a letter and asked that his good wishes be sent along to Warren. Remy came into the library, his clothing coated in paint in spots. He needed a break and found himself looking for Warren.

Warren looked up as Remy entered and smiled. He was doing that more often now, with Remy and Tante, and found himself wishing this wouldn't end, that he wouldn't have to go back to the world and be the Warren everyone thought he was, everyone was expecting, even him. But he knew this couldn't last. Sooner or later, he'd mess it up, just like everything. Remy would get tired of him and Warren would be out to go back to the X-Men, to play slut to another anonymous face who liked his looks.

"How ya doin' today Warren?" Remy had no intention of kicking Warren out and was enjoying the other man's company, but he hadn't missed the subtle wariness. He moved to sit across from Warren, deciding it was now or never. "Warren, you don' have ta leave. Ya can stay here as long as ya want. Truth be told...I like havin' ya here. No strings attached."

Warren nodded, "I like staying here. It's...peaceful. But you don't start a conversation like that unless you want to know something. I've seen how that works. So, Remy," and he smiled lightly, "just ask."

"True. WellI jus'I seen de way ya look, like ya expectin' someone ta tell ya to get out. I know we were never amis, and I know what most people t'ink of mebut I ain't blind. Don' get ta be a master t'ief wit'out bein' observant. So...I observed. When ya weren't lookin'. And...from what I know bout depressionit don happen overnight."

Warren ducked his head and his voice was soft, "No, it doesn't. And you're right. About me expecting to be thrown out. It...happens a lot. When people get...tired of me and don't want me in their lives anymore." He licked his lips nervously. "Why haven't you? You're right, we were never friends and I...hurt you."

"I guessI saw you were hurtin'...and I know what it's like ta be alone. And to have people expectin' me ta be one way...and no way else. I can't promise I can help ya wit' everythin'... but I can promise if ya leave... it would be because ya want to and not because me or Tante or anyone kicks ya out. Sure ya hurt me, but...in a way...I'm used to it."

"I'm sorry." And there was sorrow in Warren's voice, his eyes, a deep sorrow long years in the forming.

He risked putting a hand on Warren's shoulder. "I know. And you were forgiven a long time ago. Ya acted on what ya knew at de time. Logan tol' me what ya knew...soin your place...I probably would have done the same."

"I never let you explain, I just took his word for it. And I really should have known better than to believe Eric the Red without confirmation or explanation. I just...reacted. Badly."

"Ya human. And wellI can accept it from you. Rogue on de other hand... still workin' on dat one. You never loved me.. she supposedly did. So... dat's de past, it's gone. Can't change it. Can only move forward, no?"

"I suppose." Warren was quiet and then suddenly asked, "So what was the question? I thought you'd come in here meaning to ask something and you never denied it. What did you want to talk about?"

"You... and where we go from here. What ya need. How you feelin'. Ya been here a while now...and well... I want t'help ya, but I can't, less ya open up. Ya can't stay in de house all de time."

Warren sighed, "I know. I've been sort of in limbo here and I know it. It's so peaceful here, no expectations, no hurt."

"Oh, I have expectations." Remy teased. "I expect ya t'find out who ya really are... and to learn ta like you. I also expect ya to get out and enjoy things."

Warren quirked an eyebrow, "All right, Master Thief, I still need my harness. It's in the apartment. How to do the other, well, I'm not sure it's possible." And his eyes were on the floor again as he mumbled the last sentence.

"Anythin' possible. I can get de harness...I don' like it myself, can only imagine what you t'ink of it. As for findin' out what ya like and are... well, dat's why ya try different thin's."

Warren shook his head, "I'm...not completely sure what you mean. And unless you want to go around and be recognized everywhere you go with me, the harness is necessary. Like your glasses."

"Oh I know dat... don' mean I have ta like it now do I? C'mon... what's somethin' ya always wanted to try... but never did?" 

Warren blinked, never having thought of it before. "Miniature golf?"

"Ok, we can do dat. What else?" He grinned mischievously. "Wanna try paintin'?"

"As in...on a canvas?" Warren was now thoroughly confused.

"Well... if ya call a wall a canvas. I could use some help paintin' a room... if ya wanna try somethin' different. "

Warren shrugged, "Sure, why not? Sounds interesting anyway."

"Perfect. Go grab something old... grab something of mine if needed." Remy figured he'd get Warren involved in something, then probe a little bit. Merde, he wasn't a shrink! What was he doing acting like one?

Warren headed out to find something, sacrificing one of Remy's old shirts to the cause by cutting out wing holes in it and then heading back to Remy. He had on a pair of his own jeans that had seen many better days. They were faded and ripped and slightly tight from too many washings.

Remy stood in an empty room, staring at a wall, drop cloths everywhere. One wall had a teal color, the other had a bright blue patch. "Ok, first... which ya like. Dunno what dis room is yet... been workin' one at a time. "

Warren shrugged, "I've always like blue. Well, everywhere but on me." The blue on the wall actually was a very close match for his skin, his everyday reminder of Apocalypse.

Remy considered then declared that blue it was. He noticed the shirt that had been sacrificed but said nothing. "Didn't think ya owned anything old ta be honest," he said, indicating the jeans. "Ya can start on dat blue wall. I'll cover dis one up." Remy moved to the teal wall. How to begin. "Umm... Warren? How long ya... had de depression?"

Warren quickly got the hang of the rollers after a few false starts trying to get the paint on without dripping. He kept painting as he answered, preferring not to look at Remy right at this time. "Since I was a teenager. The other's know. I mean, the other four of the first five. When we went into New York, I'd stop at Dr. Samson's and sometimes they'd see the bottle in my room. I think they thought that was the end of it. I would just take the pills and they wouldn't have to worry."

"I don' mean ta be well... cold, but ya ever figure a reason why ya had it? I know some of its caused by a chemical imbalance. Been well... reading a lot... so I can understand it."

Warren nodded, "I know, sometimes it's genetic. I...well, Dr. Samson says that's not the case with me." He swallowed. "I...my dosage was lower for most of my time with Candy, and it was, uh, doubled right after Apocalypse." Remy hadn't been there at the time, but Warren was sure he knew the story. He'd come after Warren had gotten those horrible metal monstrosities after all.

"So seems... when ya happy... ya don' need it as much. Tell em bout her? She sounds like she was special t'ya."

Warren laughed delightedly, "I'm called Angel but she was one. So loving and passionate. She cared about so many things. She couldn't not help, you know? And we could just sit together for hours, not even talking, just holding each other, basking in the glow of being together. She was beautiful and strong. She kept me from falling apart so many times. I don't know why, but she loved me!"

"What's not t'love? Maybe she saw something you don't. Why, I don' know, but she sounds like a smart fille. Ya know... never liked Betsy myself. Dunno why ya went wit' her... coulda done better."

Warren shrugged, "She's beautiful, wealthy, the perfect match. When she indicated she's like a relationship, I didn't say no. It was only a matter of time before she grew tired with it."

"I never liked her...always seemed cold...and ya seemed... like ya needed warm. But didn't seem my place to say." Had he gone too far? "Ya know it's ok ta say no... if ya don like somethin', right?"

Warren's eyes skittered around the room, avoiding his host. "Wha...what wouldn't I like?"

"Anythin'..." he heard the fear and turned around seeing Warren's fear. "Warren? Look at me." He walked to Warren and tilted Warren's chin up so blue eyes were looking into red and black ones. "You safe here, kay? I promise."

Warren's breath had started to come in short, ragged gasps. He looked like he wanted to tear his head away from Remy's hand, but didn't, quite, dare. Then he drew a deep breath, licked his dry lips and pasted a small smile on his face, "Safe from what? I don't need protection, Remy, just...time." But his voice trembled.

"You got all ya want here. Ya safe from anyone else knowin' what ya tell me. No secrecy needed. You afraid...I'm gonna hear somethin' and change my mind about ya? Ain't gonna happen."

Tears pricked Warren's eyes, "Why should you be different?"

"Why shouldn't I be? Besides...I'm not everyone else Ange." Taking a chance, he hugged Warren. The way Jean Luc had when he had been a child and scared. "S'ok... ya need ta do dis so go ahead. It's Ok."

Warren sniffed a few times, trying to hold the tears back, and he was stiff in Remy arms. But something burst. Remy was acting as none other had, except for Candy. Warren sobbed and then dropped to his knees on the floor, burying his head in Remy's shoulder. Tears rolled down his cheeks in a torrent. In between sobs, he managed to get out a few words, "Why...should you care? I'm not worth anything. I'm just a pretty bird, I'm...only good for pleasing others..." And the tears continued to flow as his breath hitched in the sobs.

Remy sat on the floor with Warren in his arms, stroking his back and hair and rocking him gently. "Non...ya more den dat. Ya a human bein' who deserves ta be loved for you. I care... because I know what it's like ta be alone too. To have a role ta play and when you try and change, people get upset." He held Warren as long as he needed, Warren's tears soaking his shirt, mixing with the paint. "Get it out Chere," he whispered. "Ya need dis."

Warren sobbed long and hard, but eventually the outburst wound down, only a few hiccups left. Warren's eyes were red and puffy and his face was soaked, as was Remy's shoulder. Warren pulled away slightly, looking at Remy and sniffed, "Why?" It could mean a dozen different things and somehow, Warren put all those questions into that simple word.

"Why not? Ya feel better? Looks like ya needed ta do dat for a while, no?" Hopefully Warren felt better after getting it out. Warren could see where Remy had been crying along with him. He couldn't help it. Xavier had once theorized that the Cajun was a slight empath. Made sense to him in a weird way. Explained why he loved so intensely when he did fall. And why he hurt so much when people he loved hurt. "Blue definitely look bettah on ya den red."

Warren was surprised into hiccuping laughter. "My old red costume was horrible."

It was good to hear him laugh. "Stick wit' de blue Ange. Stick wit' de blue. So... now I seen ya cry... why should I change my mind, neh? What could you possibly tell me dat would make me see ya different? If anythin'... I like dis you bettah."

"Bad things just seem to happen to me. I attract people, Remy. I mean, look at me!" Warren's laughter this time was grating. "The most beautiful man in the world! Who wouldn't want to own this?" He flung his arms wide, indicating his whole body as the item up for ownership.

Remy shook his head. "No offense, but...I don' wanna own you... or anyone. No one should own anyone. Ya beautiful, sure... no denyin' dat. But, me... I want more. And you mon ami...gotta learn dat no one owns you... except you. "

Warren laughed again, this time a melodious sound that distinctly had minor notes in the chords. He shrugged, "Yeah, Betsy got tired. Can't say I'm sorry, she scared me. But she was better than a lot of others." He paused, clearly thinking about something. "Remy, I...I have to be with people, please people. It's all I know. Sure, I like solitude sometimes, but I always come back." He sighed, "But it always hurts."

"Non ya don' have ta do anythin' dat don' feel comfortable t'you. Ya can be wit' people... but sometimes... ya have ta draw boundaries. Guess though... dat hard de way ya grew up. But..." Remy tilted his head looking at Warren studying him. "If ya want to...you can change it. Truth was.. Betsy scared a lotta people. Dat pretty bad if she was better. Dunno bout anyone else, but I...I won' hurt ya. Why would I? Why should I?"

Warren shook his head, confused, "I don't know. I mean, you've been incredibly good to me this last month and you're different, that's for sure. But...why wouldn't you?"

"Tol' ya ain't like dat. Ya ever hear how I came ta be wit' Poppa? I ain't his blood son."

Warren shook his head, "What happened?"

"I was livin' on de streets. Don' know who my blood parents are. I picked Poppa's pocket, but found out later... he let me. Anyway, when I first came t'live wit' him...I was a lot like you. Wonderin' why anyone would be nice ta me... would really want me in dere home. Poppa and Henri... kept bangin' it inta me... dat dey did it because...I deserved bettah. Eventually...I believed it. But wasn't easy. So, I promised myself dat I nevah wanted to be like dose dat had hurt me as a chile. Poppa and Henri showed me bettah."

Warren digested all of this and then pondered for a moment. "Remy...how much do you know about me?"

"Not much admittedly. And I should. Knew ya grew up wit' two parents... who died later. Ya were one of de original X-Men. A friend of yours... Cameron, tried to ruin ya...Umm...Logan told me mainly... some I... ah... found."

"Cameron was my first serious relationship. He was...angry...when I left him to join the X-Men." He swallowed, "Very angry. Storm and Logan know a bit more if you want to ask them. I wouldn't object. But...it's easier to talk about things if I don't have to explain the whole story, you know? Let's see, Ororo knows about Callisto, or at least some of it. Logan knows a bit about Apocalypse. You've heard about Betsy obviously. And I never told anyone about Sauron. Cameron...takes a lot of explaining."

I'll ask demif dat's ok wit' you den. Sounds ta me like a lot of people wanted ya one way... couldn't t'ink enough of ya to let you... well, be you." Remy himself had recently come to realize that he was bi, although he had mainly been only with women. It explained a bit why he had pursued Rogue so long when it was obvious that she didn't want him the same way. Since coming home, he had casually dated, but nothing serious.

Warren nodded, "They just wanted to own the pretty bird." His voice was sad, "And I needed...to be needed." He sighed, then added, "Yeah, ask away, I don't know exactly how much either of them knows, but it'll give you a starting point for your questions. That is, I'm assuming you'll have more questions."

"Maybe... for now though...I t'ink ya took a big step. Merci... for trustin' me. Not many do, ya know. If it's... any consolation... I like havin' ya here meby... well... I need ya here. Don' like bein' alone." He smirked self-deprecatingly. "Don' go wit' de image does it? But who would have believed it? Was... safer at de mansion."

Warren nodded, "I know what you mean." He stood up, "I'm going to clean up. Come find me when you've talked to them."

"Bien. Umm hold on... ya got paint..." He reached out and gently pulled paint from the wings. "Only bad thin' about paintin'."

Warren laughed, "Multi-colored wings, that's something new. Guess I'll clean those too."

As he stepped into the doorway, he paused and turned back, "Remy, I seem to be saying this a lot, but thanks."

"Ya have a nice laugh, Warren. Ya should do it more often." Remy smiled, stopping when Warren's thanks sunk in. "Non, t'ank you... for trustin' a t'ief." He made his way towards his own room to shower. "Care t'venture out tonight? I can get us in a few private places."

Warren nodded, "Sounds good. Get my mind off this."

"Bien den we go out. Tante will be happy."

An hour later and Remy was knocking on Warren's door. "Ready t'go?" He wore black leather pants and a white silk shirt, his long hair loose.

Warren had put on the harness. There was an image inducer in the buckle so his skin was now the same color it had been years before. His blonde hair fell in loose waves to his shoulders. He wore black jeans, and an amethyst silk shirt. The slight bulges on his back were covered by a tailored tan jacket. "I'm set. Where are we going? I never really went out much when I came to this city."

"It's a lil' place dat only been in business a few years, but really good food. Still hasn't attracted de tourists so shouldn't be too crowded. I believe tonight dey have live music, probably jazz in all likelihood." He led Warren to the car, this time with a driver. He just didn't like driving in the city despite his reputation. He didn't say it, but thought Warren looked good, but he didn't need that kind of attention. Not now. The driver let them out and they were immediately let in. It had a Mardi Gras theme to it, but without the drunkenness. "Ya can probably have one glass of wine... but dat's all, Warren. Don wanna screw up de meds." Remy himself wouldn't drink if Warren didn't, but one glass should be ok. 

Warren nodded, "I don't actually drink as much as people think. Just the one glass will be fine." He looked around at the place as he entered. He'd been in tons of places just like it of course. Restaurants rarely were very original. But it had a low-key ambiance he liked. Even if he were recognized, which was still a possibility, he had changed the color of his skin, not what he looked like after all, people would be too discrete to approach him in public.

A few people greeted Remy like an old friend and he supposed he was. He liked smaller places like this where he could get to know people. He introduced Warren as "my friend Warren," and people automatically treated him like an old friend, saying any ami of Remy's was welcome here. "Ya like merlot Warren? Dey have a few good ones here." Remy had removed the glasses and people hadn't blinked. "Don drink really myself. But people assumed. Dat image I tol' ya about. But I do like de occasional wine wit' dinner."

Warren nodded, "It's what I grew up with, learned to like. And I prefer Pinot Grigio, if they have a good one. Possibly a domestic. I like this place. They don't care about your eyes? I mean, I get why people like my wings, but my mutation is definitely in the minority there. And...is this a date? Because it feels like one." He stopped abruptly when he realized he was babbling slightly.

Remy ordered the two glasses and they were assured they would be good years and delivered to the table. "Non dey don' acre. Actually...I'm a backer in dis place. I like, well supporting de lil' places better den going to some trendy loud place. Sides... dey seen weirder at Mardi Gras. As for dis bein' a date... would ya like it to be one? I jus' figured... bout time someone spoiled you for a change."

Warren blushed, only slightly, but the image inducer was very good technology and the heat on his skin translated to a pink tinge. "I think...I might like that. Being spoilt. And I do the same thing for places in New York. There's a few places that'll serve on the roof for me."

"Here...I'm jus' Remy. No one else. I could get used to spoiling you." Their wine was served and Remy held his up. "To you. May dis night be de beginning of a new way of seeing you."

Warren blushed again and raise his own glass, "To you, my very own knight in faded trenchcoat."

Remy laughed and clinked the glass. "I like dat one." The band began to set up and play and as they ate dinner, Remy kept the conversation light telling stories about the area.

Warren certainly appreciated the effort. The band was very good and Remy was accomplished at taking one's mind off of problems. He was smiling and laughing by the end of the evening, and no one would be able to tell how rare a state that was for him.

Remy ate too much and was feeling the effects. "Have a good time? Remind me ta do dis again. Worth it ta see you happy."

"A very good time. And I certainly wouldn't object to doing it again." Warren's eyes glittered slightly and narrowed seductively. The setting, the mood, revived long-held instincts. "Are you sure this is just to see me happy?" The words were said in a suggestive tone and Warren's lips were curved in an attractive half-smile. He didn't even seem aware that he was doing it.

"Ah, but of course. You have a nice smile...and ya deserve to be happy." But he noticed the mask slip into place. "Warren? You sure you want me to react dat way? Or you jus' doin' it cause ya t'ink it's what I want?" If Warren meant it, he wouldn't be upset. Just the opposite, but he wanted to make sure Warren wanted it as well.

Warren blinked, confused, and then sighed, "Sorry, I...sorry."

"For what? For comin' on to me? Or because ya reacted as ya were... well conditioned? Jus'... I want you to do things because you want to, not because you t'ink its expected." He sighed, "I screwed up I'm sorry."

Warren shook his head, "No, I...shouldn't have." He bit his lip lightly. "I'm just so used to acting that way. Even with Candy or the other X-Men, it's what I do. I'm the one who flirts, even if it's just with friends."

"Warren... I'm not offended or anythin'. Truth is...I like you, but I want you to want it too. Not because it's expected. Do ya understan'?"

Warren nodded, "I...think so."

"So tell me what's goin' on in you head at de moment. I... I talked wit' Logan and Ro... and dey tol' me... how others messed ya up. Dat's not me."

"I wonder how surprised they were to find out where I was." Warren's eyes darted around the room, "I'd rather continue this particular conversation in private. Then you can ask me anything you want, as long as you're prepared for things you...might not like." Warren was used to how people reacted to his life, it was why he never talked much about it, except with his psychiatrist.

The owner waved away any payment and asked them to come back soon. Remy was quiet until they were home. He made some tea for both, then sat facing Warren. "Ok...first, dey were relieved and happy t'know you were safe. Dey were worried about you and asked if you could contact dem soon. When you ready. Now, tell me... I ah... get de feeling... after talkin' wit' Logan... you bi? Cameron... was your first homme and after him ya sorta... well, went wit' what was more acceptable?"

Warren nodded. "Cameron was my first serious relationship. We were together for about a year. Before that, I'd had sex with girls and boys, lots of them. After my wings grew in, well, I didn't really expect anyone to come flocking to me anymore, so when Cameron came and he didn't care, I just fell for him, hard." He took a long sip of tea, contemplating. It took years with Dr. Samson, but I finally realized how controlling Cam was. He didn't like me seeing anyone else, not that that was much of a problem, but I had to do everything his way. And I wanted to make him happy. After all, he was the only one who could love me."

Remy listened intently, wondering how Warren had managed to survive that. "He den tried ta ruin you hated mutants no? Yet... wanted you. In a way... ya did de same wit' Betsy. Well, picked a partner dat called de shots. Ya shouldn't have had to go through dat. I'm sorry."

Warren shrugged, "It seems to be my life. At least, by the time we saw him on Genosha, he was too far gone to really...do anything. Except talk a lot."

"Yeah well, it don' have ta be anymore. You in charge now. Logan...he tol' me about... Sauron. Ya... ok tellin' me about him? What happened?"

Warren shuddered slightly. "Logan knew about him? I didn't think he was any of the missions that dealt with him."

"Well, he tol' me... a few stories... dat someone tol' him. Guess I hit a nerve, neh?" He moved so he was sitting next to Warren now. "You ok?"

"Sauron...I think he's obsessed with me, a little. Like Cameron, yet not. Sauron can control your mind with a glance, did you know that?" Warren put down the tea cup, his hands shaking slightly. "I was the first one he used that on and it's always seemed to work best on me. The first time, he only called up frightening images, scary thoughts. But when we found him in the Savage Land...he captured me first...took delight in...what he made me do...to him."

"Remember... you safe here. Ya can tell me... if ya want to. But...sounds like...ya need t'deal wit' dis. What ya say stays wit' me. Good at keepin' secrets."

Warren swallowed. "With Cameron and Betsy, they took what I willingly gave. Maybe they manipulated me or controlled me, but I agreed. I entered those relationships on my own. With Callisto...she took and I...couldn't stop her. But with Sauron..." He took a deep breath, choked back the lump in his throat. "Sauron *forced* me to give in to him. I didn't give willingly and he didn't take. I gave without wanting to. I was in the back of my mind, knowing I was doing these things, *wanting* to do these things, with a smile on my face. It was a few days before the others arrived. He had me dressed up, his own personal doll, his own personal whore. The things I did..." This time he sobbed, "I've been raped, Remy. But Sauron was different...it was worse...more personal."

As before, Remy held Warren, trying to comfort, trying to show Warren he was safe here. He wanted to kill Sauron, Callisto, Cameron and even Betsy for hurting Warren. He didn't know what to say and felt like he was in over his head. As Warren soaked a second shirt that day. Remy simply held Warren, letting him get it out. "I'm sorry Ange. No one should have done dat. But don' mean you are weak or any less of a person. If anything... just proves t'me how much stronger you are. A lesser person would have killed himself long ago. Or blamed bad behavior on his experiences. But you didn't. You rose above it. And if Betsy couldn't see dat well, she didn't deserve you."

Warren smiled softly, sadly, "I could wish I'd met you long before, that we'd bothered to talk to each other. I *am* sorry about the trial. It's just...my wings are so important to me. Sometimes I feel as if they're all I have. And they were stolen from me, cut off..."

"I know... but dey not all ya have though. Jus'... a big part of ya. I forgave you for de trial. You jus' gotta forgive yourself for dat. Ya know... I would never have led dem dere... if I had known. I really didn't. Sinister... well, I wish I'd met de Professor first. I was outta control power wise and Sinister offered a solution. I never would have done it otherwise, but I was going crazy. I felt guilty bout dat night... still do. De trial...I figured I got what I deserved."

Warren nodded when Remy talked of Sinister. "I should have been the first to understand. It's what Apocalypse did to me. I wanted my wings back, he took advantage of that. I'm glad I can't remember everything that happened with him. It's like there was a fog in my mind. I got the general outline but no details. Which doesn't stop me from feeling guilty either."

"So we agree. We both made mistakes... and forgive ourselves for mistakes we made in de throes of simply wanting what was important t'us no? Hard but I'm willin' if you are."

Warren nodded, almost smiling at Remy's tone. "I'm...never going to be...completely whole you know. Too many people have done too much to me..."

"We put ya back as whole as possible. Use crazy glue for de cracks?"

"There's a special glue for feathers..."

"I'll get ya some. And I promise...I'll help you anyway I can won't hurt ya intentionally."

Warren nodded, "That means...a lot. Thank you, Remy."

"C'mon. You need a hot shower help ya sleep. Gotta get you away from my shirts." But he was teasing. If Warren wanted to cry, he would encourage it. Ya ok alone tonight? Ya had a rough day."

Warren looked uncertain. "I...don't know. Maybe...could you..." He took a deep breath, "just, be with me?"

He felt safe with Remy.

"If ya want me to be... sure. Go take dat shower, den you sleep. Hopefully." He walked with Warren to the room Warren was using then showed him where his own room was. Remy figured that Warren needed to be able to go back to his own room if he felt the need to. Remy was sitting in bed reading when Warren finally came into the room. Besides the fact Remy had a king sized bed which would give Warren some space if he needed it, he asked, "ya ok wit' bein' in here, or would ya prefer I sleep in your room?"

Warren shook his head, "No, this is fine." He was dressed in pajama bottoms but no top, his wings curving gracefully behind him. He lay down on the end, his wings flowing off the side and to the floor. "Good night, Remy."

"Sleep well Ange." Turning out the light, Remy fell asleep, waking up some time later to some sounds, like crying. Turning, he realized the sounds came from Warren. "Warren? Ange... wake up. Ya havin' a nightmare." Shaking Warren's shoulder, he felt guilty. Had forcing Warren to talk--had he forced?--been the cause? "You safe. Jus' me here. It's ok."

Warren felt the hands and started to curl in on himself, his wings moving to shield him. He whimpered, still asleep.

"Warren? Wake up...Jus' me Remy. You in my bed and havin' a nightmare." He kept his touch gentle, but was genuinely worried. "Remember we went out... had dinner painted... and ya took me flyin'..." Maybe if he kept talking, Remy could get through. "Ya safe Ange... please..."

Warren's eyes snapped open, but he was still mostly in the dream. Or the memory. He was in bed, there was someone with him, touching him, obviously wanting Warren, expecting him. He rolled over gracefully and initiated a kiss, one of his hands holding the back of Remy's head, the other finding Remy's own hand and moving it down to Warren's groin.

Remy pulled his hand away and tried to pull his lips away, but Warren had a strong grip. He tried to talk against the mouth to wake him up rather than take advantage. "Mmph Warren... Stop... It's me... Remy... Mmph"

Warren mumbled against the lips as he rubbed Remy's hand over his rapidly growing member. "I can make you feel so good. You know that. What do you want me to do this time?"

"Want ya t'let me go Ange. Dis ain't right stop. Whoever ya dreamin' about, I ain't dem."

Warren was confused. Let him go? But that's what he wanted... Warren released Remy and lay back, posed seductively. Then he blinked a little and his eyes unclouded as he actually woke up, "Remy?"

"Oui Ange. Ya had a nightmare. And I t'ink ya thought I was someone else. Ya well kissed me, and... Who were ya dreamin' bout?"

Warren looked down and then back up in Remy's eyes, "Cameron. I'm sorry."

"S'ok I was worried though. You still wanna stay wit' me? I wouldn't mind... but your choice."

Warren nodded, "Better to wake up to you than alone."

Remy smiled gently. "Come here." He moved Warren so the other man was no laying on his shoulder. "Comfortable?"

Warren snuggled slightly and smiled, "Yeah. Good night, again."

Remy smiled and settled back down. "By de way Ange? You kiss good." He was asleep though before Warren could respond.

Warren smiled softly, taking it as the compliment it was intended as and not a rundown of his positive skills. "I know." He voice was shadowed, but he closed his eyes and fell asleep shortly after, this time dreaming of flying.


	5. Coming Together

A/N: When we originally wrote this, there was a _very_ graphic sex scene. As we can't post that, I tried to tone it down to R. I think I did pretty well. {grin} The sex scene is still there though, so if m/m sex bothers you, stop reading once they leave the library.

Several weeks had passed since that night when Warren had been dragged out of the house and into the city. Since then, they had settled into a comfortable routine. Meals together, unless Remy had a Guild meeting that kept him away. At least three times a week they would go out and enjoy the city. A movie one night, a club another or dinner. Even a few museums. If Remy had to leave the house for extended periods, then Tante Mattie would come and stay so Warren was never totally alone. Often, Warren would help with the home improvements even though it would mean several hours of wing cleanup.

Warren had, in his solitary time, finished rereading the Shakespeare collection Remy kept in his library and had started in on Tennyson. Instead of hiding his interests behind the veneer of the airhead playboy he felt confident enough to read where Remy and Tante could see him and comment. He'd also, since that first breakthrough when he'd cried on Remy's shoulder, become much more comfortable with the Cajun, allowing him in behind shields that Warren had never dropped to anyone but Candy.

Remy, for his part, was finding that he was enjoying Warren's presence even when he was off in another room working. He was a bit surprised to find that Warren had actually read the Shakespeare and then felt a guilt pang. Like a lot of people he had assumed Warren was only interested in the pursuit of pleasure. So to make up for it, he had left little gifts for Warren to find. A book, or a video of a Shakespearean play. He was enjoying having someone to spoil. Tante had noticed it as well and just smiled to herself when she saw them together. Remy needed someone in his life who would accept what he had to offer, and Warren seemed to need someone to really care for him.

At night, Warren slept curled up next to Remy, his head on Remy's shoulder, and Remy's arm wrapped reassuringly around him. The few nights that Remy had to be away, Warren woke up screaming with a nightmare. In his mind the specters of all his past tormentors, Cameron, Apocalypse, Sauron, Callisto, and even Betsy sometimes, took turns or joined together to torture him. When he would wake up screaming, Tante would come in and stay with him until he calmed down and realized he was safe. But even that much Remy and Tante recognized as progress. Warren had confided that he'd trained himself to wake in silence. The fact that he screamed out meant he felt he could let others behind his defenses.

***

At the Guild meeting, Remy kept thinking about the situation at home instead of listening to the monthly reports. He liked having Warren around and found that he wasn't feeling so alone anymore. Now, instead of selling the house, he was considering keeping it. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed simply having someone close, someone to talk to besides Tante or himself. Like Warren, Remy had hidden his intelligence behind a mask. Everyone expected the charmer, the loner and it was simply easier to carry on the charade rather than change it. Besides, who would have believed it? Especially after that excuse for a trial. But Warren had changed that and he found that he wanted more. Watching Warren in his usual spot in the library, Remy smiled at the scene. Yes, this was the right thing; he just hoped Warren would agree.

Warren was reading Tennyson this time. Remy had to smile as he leaned in the doorway, just watching for a few minutes. All through the meeting that night, he had found his thoughts constantly straying to home...and Warren. He was enjoying the routine they had now, the big house seeming more like a home. He was honored that Warren had let him in behind his walls, and he had found himself dropping his own. How alike they were in so many ways.

Warren noticed Remy's presence, just sensing him in the doorway, watching Warren read. He smiled and put the book in his lap. "Got another home project you need help on?"

"Actually not tonight. Meeting was way too long and dey always wear me out. Why Poppa named me Patriarch I don' know. Like pullin' teeth sometimes ta get anyone t'do anythin'. Sure ya know how dat is, neh?" He moved to sit down across from Warren, trying to figure out how to ask his question so he wouldn't spook the other man. "What is it tonight?" he asked, indicating the book.

Warren held it up. The cover had a beautiful illustration of some chivalrous lord courting a fair lady. "Idylls of the King. And yeah, I know how you feel. But we were groomed to take over for our fathers. You know, I never really thought about it before. I mean, we never talked much. But we have a lot in common don't we?"

"Funny ya should say dat. Came t'dat realization myself. My problem though, is dat a lot of de Guild... de older ones don' t'ink I deserve it because Poppa adopted me. Henri was his blood son, and now he gone, it goes t'me." He paused a moment. "Can I ask you something? Are you happy now?"

The corner of Warren's mouth quirked further up and laughter lit his eyes. "You mean now? Here with you? Yes. Yes, I am happy."

Remy smiled himself. "Bien you deserve it. Umm... I was... thinkin'. Originally, I was gonna sell dis place. Bought it when I got married. Well, before... but never lived in it because I got banished. Since you came though, it started feelin'... like a home."

Warren looked a little shocked and then thoughtful. He stared at the bookshelves for a few moments before turning his gaze back towards Remy. "You know, you're right. Like...before I went off to boarding school or the first year or so at the mansion."

"Umm...I know we ain't.. always been close till recently, but...I like youa lot. I find dat I don' wanna leave de house wit'out you. I love wakin' up wit' you. I feel... safe again. First time in a long time." He was taking a huge risk and was praying he wasn't spooking Warren.

Warren stared up at Remy, emotions warring with themselves in his eyes. He swallowed, "I think you'd better sit down while we talk about this. It's going to take too long for me to keep craning my neck to look at you." After Remy had taken the chair next to him, Warren curled his legs under him and thought for a moment, weighing his own reactions, testing them. "You're saying that you, what? Like me as a really good friend? Want me?" His voice dropped to a whisper, he could scarcely believe he was saying this. "Love me?"

Remy nodded. "All t'ree. I've come to see you as a friend... one dat I love. And want you... Warren, who wouldn't? But, I don' jus' want your body. If I did, I wouldn't have stopped you dat night. I would have taken what you offered. I am many things Ange, but I ain' someone dat takes advantage of another. I want to love you like ya deserve. I want t'spoil youwake up wit' you..."

Warren almost bit his lip before he stopped himself. His eyes were suspiciously moist. "I like you, Remy, a lot. I like spending time with you, even if we don't actually do anything. I like falling alseep with you next to me and waking up the same way. I think I might love you. But I'm not too sure of what love is. I mean, I thought I loved Cameron. Maybe I did. But this doesn't feel like that. This feels...like when I was with Candy!" He said that last as if it were a revelation.

Remy smiled softly. "I ain't in any hurry. Don' wanna push you, and I won't. I want you to feel safe wit' me. I want you to feel like you can be you. Whoever dat homme is. I don' care what ya look like or if we do nothing but hold each other. Actually, ya wanna know de truth... reminds me of how I was wit' Belle." He smiled softly at the memory of his former wife.

Warren licked his lips, "I think...I think I'd like to explore this. And for the record? I want you too. You're a very handsome man, Remy." He smiled, one of those smiles he used when flirting, when seducing, when being pleasing for others. "Very sexy."

Remy grinned back with a flirtatious smile of his own. "Got nothin' on you Ange. And I already know you kiss better den anyone I know. But seriously? I don' want you thinkin' ya have t'do anythin' you don' want to. I won't force you. I want Warren Ange not de mask."

Warren's face was slightly shadowed as his smile died a little. "This _is_ me. Remy, I'm a flirt and I like sex. It's part of what kept getting me into trouble with Cameron. He was always so jealous. And Dr. Samson had a hell of a time convincing me that...that whenever I was...was raped, that it wasn't my fault, for flirting, for being a tease." He swallowed and looked down at his hands and then at Remy, pleading with his eyes for the Cajun to understand. "But I like to please people. I...I want to please you!"

Remy gently stroked Warren's cheek. "Shh Jus'...I ain't dem. I ain't gonna force ya. If you say no one night, it's ok. I'm not gonna care any less about you. I like you. You. Not your looks, not your money, just you. Do ya understand? I like sex too. It was... beyond frustrating not being able t'touch Rogue. You really wanna please meden tell me what you want too. Kay?"

Warren smiled again, this time tremulously but it was enchanting, lighting up his face. "I...like a lot of things. I'm very good at it." His cheeks colored a slight purple as he said this. "I just...don't like pain. And my wings forbid a few positions but that's easy to get around." And he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he'd say no to Remy at some point just to test him, to see if he'd stop. But not just yet. Right now he wanted to hold on and never let go.

"Den we won' do things dat hurt. Not crazy bout pain either myself. We'll find what works for both of us ok? If it's not right for both den we try somethin' else." He watched Warren smile. "I love when you smile. I'll have to do what I can to keep it coming around no? Hmm? Spoil you rotten I think."

Warren laughed, a silvery sound of delight with no shadows tingeing the depths. "I like your little presents. I like it when you make me feel wanted. Like you want me with you for more than just..." he trailed off and looked away again, haunted shadows in his eyes. "I'm so broken, Remy. I have so many memories I can't banish." He touched Remy's cheek lightly, lovingly. "Help me make new ones?"

"We'll make dem together, yah. Got a few ghosts of my own, and bout time dey stopped rulin' my life. And yours. Broken don' mean shattered. And...I t'ink you beautiful Ange. Speakin' of new memories, I was gonna sell de house, but since you came into my life I was thinkin. bout keepin. it. But I bought dis for me and Belle. She never stepped foot in it though. Would youwant to stay here, or should we look for something else?"

"I like this house." Warren chuckled, "I love it. It's gorgeous and comfortable and this is where you started to heal me."

"Den we stay. You want to move into my room? A room dat neither of us slept in? Yours?" He was letting Warren call the shots, hoping it would build his confidence and be a small step in the healing. "We'll decorate however you want. If you want to bring some things into it... well, I want you to feel like it's yours too." He smiled ad wrapped an arm around Warren's shoulders, gently pulling him close. 

"How about...a new room? One that isn't mine or yours. Ours. We sleep there together and make...love and decorate."

"I like dat idea. Hmmshall we go find one? I t'ink I know one you might like. Lots of windows, a small balcony. Gets lots of light. We can get a new bed anything else you'd want dat isn't here so far?"

Warren shook his head, "We can figure that out later. And get a new bed tomorrow. Right now, whatever one we fall into is fine. But I definitely like the sound of a balcony. It's why I like penthouses. Oh, sure, they show off my wealth, but they're right up there in the sky..." His voice had taken on a dreamy quality.

Remy smiled again, his fingers playing with Warren's hair. "Den when we go anywhere we'll make sure we have a balcony. And we can go t'de swamps t'fly. Anything you want Ange."

"Right now, I want you." Warren kissed Remy hard, passionately, but with a promise of more to come. He pulled away, leaving Remy breathless, "Now where's this room?"

Remy grinned and stood up, holding a hand out to Warren. He led the way, making sure to stay as close as he could, taking time to kiss, and caress, but only with Warren's encouragement. The room was wide and spacious, the balcony large enough for a small table and chair set. The room was bathed in moonlight, the only sounds being the sounds of crickets and the occasional owl. The room was empty at the moment, uncarpeted, and with plain white walls. "What you t'ink Ange?"

"It has potential. We'll get to it tomorrow. But right now, we need a bed." Warren nipped at Remy's ear and then moved on to his throat. He was indeed, very skilled. "But I love the balcony and it's so airy. Thank you."

Remy instinctively arched his neck back, giving Warren better access. Warren was very, very good at this and it had been so long. "Bed good..." Part of him wanted to stop, part of him wanted Warren right there and now. "Ange, you sure?" His voice was low, and smoky sounding. "You don' have to...if you don'thmmm..." the rest was lost as Warren moved to a sensitive spot on his throat.

Warren grinned to himself at Remy's reaction. "I want to do this, Remy. If anything happens I don't like, I'll let you know. I promise, alright?" He started moving them down the hall to the room they'd been sleeping in previously. He shut the door with his foot, his hands and mouth still locked onto Remy. Then maneuvered them to the bed.

Remy wanted to taste Warren, so he moved Warren's face up so he could capture his mouth and explore. Agile hands moved beneath the shirt, tracing muscle and skin. He hadn't felt this good sinceBelle. But Warren was so much better tasting.

Warren returned the kiss with fervor, his tongue exploring Remy's lush mouth. At the same time, he began to remove clothing, both his and Remy's. Slowly, so as not to get anything tangled enough that they'd have to stop to get unstuck. When the shirts were off, he tossed them over his head and started on the pants, his hands cupping the bulge in Remy's and caressing it.

Remy groaned as Warren touched him. He had been hard with the first kiss and was almost in pain now. He helped Warren remove the last of the barriers between them, moving his mouth to Warren's neck then throat. "You beautiful Ange. tell me what you want." He whispered as he worked his way to Warren's collarbone.

Warren ground his erection against Remy's hip and moaned, even as he licked and nipped Remy's cheekbone. "You. I want you. Inside me. Remy, please."

He smiled to himself, happy that Warren had expressed a desire. He wanted to make the experience good for Warren as well as for himself. Gently, he moved so Warren was now on the bed on his back, his wings flayed out beneath him, their flexibility astounding. In the moonlight, Warren looked some Greek god come alive. Remy took time to admire and enjoy. Bringing his mouth to Warren's ear, he whispered that he would be right back, he had to get something before he could fulfil the request. A moment later and he returned with some lube. He kissed and suckled as he prepared his lover.

Warren gasped and shuddered in pleasure, His wings fluttered under him and he rolled over, careful not to dislodge Remy. The wings, freed, beat his pleasure in the air, tickling against Remy's sides, demanding their own turn to play.

Remy smiled and with his free hand, he played gently with the wings, lingering when he found a sensitive spot. Warren writhed in pleasure. His wings were very sensitive, a rather major erogenous zone, so when Remy stroked them as well as moving rhythmically inside him, it was almost too much stimulation. Warren had come a few times just from having his wings stroked and he wondered for a fleeting moment if Remy would want to try that. Then all thought left him as Remy set the rhythm and Warren arched his back to meet it.

"Guess you like dat hmm." The wings were a new element, and he found that he liked how they seemed alive. The pace got faster and Remy had to hold onto Warren's hips to keep his balance. Pleasure racked Remy's body as he came inside Warren. As soon as he did though, he felt remorse that he had come so fast. "Ange, I'm sorry wanted you t'come first, but... guess been too long. I'm sorry."

Warren sighed in pleasure. "Not a problem, Remy. I like it when you come in me. As for me, just keep doing what you were doing to my wings. It feels wonderful!"

"Still you should have next time den." Reluctantly, Remy pulled out and stroked the wings again. "Soft can't t'ink of any other word even though dat don' do dem justice. Dey were soalive. Dey always like at?'

Warren bucked into the bed at Remy's touch. He panted, "Yeah, sometimes it's like...they've got a mind of their own." He thrust a few more times and then shuddered as he came, coating the bed with his seed. He breathed heavily for a little, "Thank you. That waswonderful."

"You welcome. Least learned one thing you like, no?" Remy felt good, whole, satedand tired. "Looks like we made a mess though, no? Should change de sheets and all, less we stick togethernot dat dat would be bad." Playfully he kissed Warren's neck while playing with a loose feather. 

Warren shifted off the wet spot he'd created. "Yeah, changing the sheets is a good idea. And it was two things. Or several, depending on how you look at it. You're a great kisser."

"So are you. You had me wit' de first kiss. I'll go get de sheets and some towels. You chere... stay." With one last kiss, this one a gentle one on the lips, Remy left to find sheets and something to clean them both up with. He returned with a wet wash rag and a towel as well as the sheets. "Let me," he said before cleaning Warren. He then replaced the soiled sheets, throwing them into a corner for the moment. Settling into bed, he pulled Warren close, laying Warren's head on his shoulder. "I know for sure... J'Taime."

Warren smiled sleepily, "I love you too."

"Sleep well Ange." And a moment later, Remy was asleep.

"How could I not with you beside me?' Warren whispered back and cuddled up to his new lover, falling asleep himself in little time.


	6. Meetings

Warren carefully folded another sweater and put it away in the middle drawer of the new bureau. He and Remy had wasted no time getting their new room settled. That first day, they'd headed out and shopped for a bunch of furniture that they both liked. Warren hadn't felt so free in a long time. They'd laughed and joked, not caring how open they were with their affections. And people had just smiled when they saw the two young men together. They hadn't painted the room but planned on getting a wrap-around-the-room mural done. The furniture could easily be covered with drop cloths for the duration. But they hadn't decided what they wanted as a pattern yet so that would wait. Warren had called his staff and had his things sent to New Orleans. It wasn't as if he couldn't run his business from anywhere he wanted. Cell phones and the internet were wonderful inventions.

While he didn't stay in full-time residence at the X-Mansion, he did keep a room there. He wanted to keep some clothing and things there of course, for when he'd join the team again. he knew he would, they had been his only family after his parents had died and besides, he enjoyed being an X-Man. But there had been a few favorites that he'd wanted to have with him, so he'd called up and asked Jean to send them down to him. Jean being Jean, everyone had known what he was doing within minutes of the call and he figured there were probably at least a dozen rumors floating around the team. the X-Men were horrible gossips. but Warren figured he wouldn't have to deal with the rumors just yet. He and Remy had only had a few days to start getting used to this new relationship after all.

Remy had been like a little kid again since he and Warren had become lovers. He constantly had to be in contact with Warren, even if it was only holding his hand or sitting shoulder to shoulder. Tante had noticed and given her approval to the relationship. he hadn't been this free since Belle and she knew that Warren had to be special to capture her Remy's heart as he had. She hadn't really liked Rogue, finding her standoffish and cold. Whether it was her or her powers didn't matter. All Tante knew was the disappointment and hurt Remy displayed briefly every time she saw them together.

At the moment, Remy was on the phone with Logan, arranging for his own things to be shipped. Unlike Warren, there were only a few he felt really comfortable with on the team. And as long as Rogue was there, he wasn't looking forward to returning any time soon. He hung up and came into the room, smiling at his lover. "Y'know Angewe ain't gonna get away wit' not showin' up soon. Could hear Jubilee in de background makin' kissy face noises."

Warren laughed, "How Logan hooked up with her I'll never understand. Did he suddenly get the urge to be a father?" He shrugged as he carefully hung up one of his expensive suits, the last item of clothing he had to unpack. the batch had arrived that morning. "I suppose they'll call us if they need us. Give us a bit of time for the rumors to die down. knowing the X-Men, something equally sensational will come along like Jean dying again or Scott gaining a long-lost relative."

"Oh pleasede horror! Another Summers? Anythin' but that!" He pretended to be really scared, but the truth was, he respected Scott, and enjoyed at times pressing Scott's buttons. Jeannie was okfor a mother hen. "Everyt'ing here now? Anyone tell you, you got more clothes den a fille?" he teased. "Logan said he would send mine. Don' plan on goin' back t' stay myself."

"I have to look my best, don't I? And after buying several cars, a dozen different houses, and a plane, what else am I going to spend my millions on? I never stay for long at the mansion, usually only a month or so if something's going on or I just want to be with people."

"Wellya can show off at de Guild events. Dey all wanna meet you. Belle said dere was a pool goin' on how long it was before I got rid of Rogue. She won." Remy grinned, enjoying the idea of showing off with Warren. "So what should we do t'day?"

Warren smiled mischievously. "Hey, does that mean all Worthington businesses won't be targets of the Guild? I suppose, if they want to meet me, I should oblige. It's an important part of your life, I'd like to know more about it."

"Yah. You protected. neither T'ief or Assassin can touch ya or your companies. How t'describe de Guildwell, ya can guess what we dobut we also do give t' charity as well. Someone wants somethin' dey can hire us. Assassinswell, Belle Matriarch of dat but we work t'gether now."

"That would make more sense logistically actually. It's not as if the two Guilds go for the same territory, business-wise. I mean, Worthington Enterprises locks horns with Stark-Fujikawa in some departments but not in others."

"Wasn't always dis way though. And not all like it. Still tension, but it's better. Different business; we steal and fence, dey kill. But we gotten wit' de times and even t'ieves have some honor. We don' do kidnapping, not do we deal in drugs or porn. Assassins don' like killin' women or kidsor killin' in front of bebes. Well, some do but we don' condone it. If we find it happenedwell, it ain't nice."

Warren shrugged, "I may be an X-Man, but I'm a also a businessman who's active in world politics. I know exactly where both your Guilds get a lot of your business." Stealing information was much more important and profitable in this new century than taking jewels or paintings or what have you. And assassinations were usually in the political arena. Oh, not so much in America but a lot of other countries practiced it often. The U.S. was much morediscrete. but Warren knew how things were played.

"Thanks for not judging me on dat. Most people don' understand it, but ya t'ink about itleast we honest about it. What do ya say we get out a while? I gotta go t' de Guild house anyway and ya can meet a few dere. We can go t' de swamp and fly afterwards if ya like. I can have Tante pack us some food?"

Warren smiled and nodded. "Sounds great." He grabbed his emergency cell phone off the dresser. He kept it on at all times and only the X-Men and the top executives of his company had the number. he'd only gotten calls about a dozen times in two years, but he usually tried to keep it on him and if he couldn't, he always checked for messages. Those first few weeks he hadn't had it with him, but now that he wasn't nearly so depressed, it was best to keep it close, just in case.

When they got to the kitchen, Tante handed Remy an insulated bag. "Go, get out of here and get some sun." Remy kissed her cheek and then smartly saluted. in return, she threatened him with her wooden spoon. "Warren, I'm sorry you got such a brat. I tried but de homme is beyond impossible. Do on Remy. Out!" The spoon connected with his hand as he snitched one of the cookies she had out to cool. Once outside, he grinned, "I swear she a telepath at times."

Chuckling, Warren handed him one of the two cookies Tante had given him on the sly. She liked to spoil him too and had found that he could eat a great deal without gaining weight due to his avian-like physiology so she kept feeding him her wonderful cooking. "So, who am I meeting?" he asked as he took a bite of the cookie still in his hand.

"Eitienne. Belle probably. mercy, my sister-in-law. Maybe Poppa as well. how come she give you de goodies and I get a rap? Hmmnow I know who her favorite is." He pretended to be hurt as they walked towards Remy's car, but he wasn't really. Henri had complained a few times about the same thing, but Tante spoiled them bothin different ways. "Dey, ahhdo know about you though. From the scouting reports. you can have de pleasure of yellin' at Eitienne."

Warren quirked an eyebrow up. "He's the one who said my place was a good one to steal from? make him uncomfortable anyway, yeah. And she doesn't give you any when you try to steal them. You may be a thief, but you need more manners."

"But it's a fun game, no? Sides, I got mannersjus' more fun t' try and see if I can beat her. And yahEitienne usually better den dis. Although he was rightyour place was a t'ief paradise. he jus' forgot to show me de surveillance video. If he had said ya had de wings I would have known, but he claims he never saw dem."

Warren looked dubious. "It's not as if I was hiding them. I thought I was the only one there."

"Gotta yell at him about being more observant. probably when he was watchin', he did so in de dark. if ya didn't have lamps or lights onmay not have seen. here we are. Ready?" Remy had pulled up to a stately house that could have been any city residence. it had no insignias or any clues that gave it away as a Guild house. Walking in was like walking into an expensive club. Several people greeted Remy and regarded Warren with curiosity as remy introduced him. They were met by a tall blonde in red spandex. "So dis de one, neh?" She eyed warren and gave an approving grin. "So tell me Warren, how do ya put up wit' him? He bribin' ya?"

Signing, Remy said, "Love ya too mercy. Warren, dis is Mercy. mercyWarren."

Warren grinned, "What could he bribe me with? I have more money than he does! It's difficult, it really is." He gave a theatrical sigh of long-suffering. "But someone's got to do it." His wings fluttered playfully. he hadn't worn the harness since that night a few days ago when he and Remy had finally revealed their burgeoning love to one another and started working on a relationship. After the mind-blowing sex, of course. He held out a hand and then air-kissed the back of hers when she responded. "Please to meet you, Mercy."

Turning to Remy, Mercy smirked. "I like dis one Remy. Smart mouth like you. Bout time ya finally woke up and realized dat skunk was trouble." Remy just rolled his eyes. "Yah yah, I know, I know. Ya were right, I was wrong. I'm a romanticsue me. Eitienne and Belle around?" Mercy shook her head. "Belle left, but Eitienne and Jean Luc are here. Meetin' room. Gotta go." She kissed Remy's cheek and whispered something before taking her leave. Remy found Warren's hand and they started walking towards the meeting room.

Warren smiled softly, a bit nervous, but handling it with Remy right there next to him, clasping his hand. "I get to meet your father?"

"Yah. You ok wit' dat? You can stay here if ya want. But he'll love you. What not t' love? He knows aboutwell, how ya been livin' wit' me and all. He ain't gonna be upset."

Warren shook his head, "No, I want to meet him. He's your father."

"I won' leave you, I promise." As they walked in, they were met by a large, well-built older man and a young red-haired man who jumped up nervously from his computer. The older man had his long hair tied back, and he wore all black. When he saw his son, he smiled. "So dis is Ange, neh? Well, come on in, I don' bite. Warren is it? nice t' finally meet you. How you feelin'? Better?"

Warren nodded and shook Jean Luc's hand. "Yes, thank you sir. Much better. It's wonderful to meet you. I keep hearing great things."

"Sit down. Tell me about you. Such aswhat are your intentions toward my son? Hmm?" After Rogue, Jean Luc had become very protective of his younger son and didn't want him hurt again. "What exactly have you heard?"

"Remy talks of you a lot, Tante some too. You did a wonderful job raising him. As for my intentions, welljust see how it goes I suppose."

"I see." At least this one looked him in the eyes. "Well, long as Remy is happyand he seems to bewelcome Warren. Eitienne? Where are you goin'?"

Remy turned to the younger man who had been edging towards the door. "Mesieu?" he squeaked. He knew he was in big trouble after screwing up the surveillance on Warren.

Warren's eyes twinkled. "this is Eitienne? I've heard about you too." he spread his wings, showing their full sixteen-foot span. "How in the world did you miss them?"

"Uhhwell, Iuh, youit was dark" Remy simply watched, enjoying the show, then felt he had to add something. "Mebbeya need glasses, no?"

Warren shook his head sadly, "A master thief who can't see something obvious in front of his face."

"Well, who said he was a master?" Remy asked. Eitienne could only stammer and sweat. "II don't know"

Warren chuckled, "Relax, I should probably thank you. if Remy hadn't gotten there" His eyes were slightly shadowed. It seemed a look that never left him for long.

"Ummyou, ahwelcome?"

Remy finally decided to let him off the hook. "Jus' don' do it again." Eitienne nodded and made his escape.

Warren chuckled again at the look on Eitienne's face, forgetting the moment of darkness. He turned back to Jean Luc. "So, any embarrassing childhood stories and/or photos you can give me?"

Jean Luc grinned widely. "Wellwhat's it worth to you?" he asked, laughing as Remy turned red.

Warren batted his eyes, "What do you want?" He was only flirting a little. As he'd told Remy, it was a part of him. But he figured Jean Luc would name something in the form of another kind of information on his son, like about the team he spent time with.

"I will have to consider. now tell me thoughwhere can we get equally embarrassing info about you? Not gonna have Eitienne find dat. Boy gotta stick wit' de computers den spying. you two stayin' here, or goin' back wit' de X-Men?

Warren shrugged. "Embarrassing info, what they have of it, is with the X-Men. there are a few photo albums at home that I hid long ago. And we figured we'd stay here but help out in emergencies." At that exact moment, his cell phone rang. Warren jumped and then looked down at his pocket as if it had suddenly broken laws. He took out the small high-tech piece and flipped it open. "Worthington."

Remy looked at Jean Luc and shrugged. He didn't know what was going on, he was just hoping it wasn't anything major. he wanted to go to the swamp and watch Warren fly. Maybe do a little more than just watch Warren.

Warren was making more or less perfunctory noises into the phone. Then he turned to Remy and said, "Yes, he's here with me." he frowned. "Well, do you really needI understand, butfine, you talk to him." Warren sighed and handed the phone to Remy. "It's Logan."

Remy looked confused but took the phone. "Hello? Loganwhat's goin' on? What you need us for?"

Logan's voice was gruff in the speaker. "Sorry about this Cajun, but we got a bit of a problem in the Savage Land. We got word from Ka-Zar that Sauron's started to take slaves from the villages for a project of his and he's using the mutates to avoid retaliation. We need some extra manpower so they told me to call in you and Wings."

"Why us though? And, well" He looked at Warren worriedly. Knowing how Sauron had hurt Warren, he was concerned for his lover's mental health, which was still very fragile. "You absolutely sure ya need us? I need t' talk wit' Warren. I will call right back wit' de answer, but he comes first."

Logan's concern came through the small receiver. "Gotcha Cajun. But make it quick. the leaders're antsy."

"Promise. I will." He turned off the phone, took a deep breath, and faced Warren. His voice was firm, but Hean Luc could see his son was concerned. "Your choice. If you feel you canwe'll go. Or you can stay here and I'll go. Or we both stay. You more important t' me and I don' want you goin' jus' cause ya feel like ya have to. You gotta take care of you first chere."

Warren drew a deep breath and set his jaw. "You're not going without me and, well, it sounds like they really need us. I don't know why they can't call anyone else in, but Logan sounded worried. Andand I think I have to face this."

"Like I saidyou need it, whether ya admit it or not, I will pull you out. Sorry Poppa." Jean Luc waved a hand. "Go. I'll tell Tante. Warren, take care of yourself. Remy, take care of Warren. I want t' see you both back safe. Got it?" He hugged his son, then Warren, whispering for him to stay near Remy. "He loves you. Thank you for loving him." Then he shooed them out, telling them that the Guild jet would be waiting for them.

Warren followed Remy, rather bemused. "Wow. I think your dad likes me. We don't need the Guild jet, Remy, mine's still at the airfield." He had many corporate jets plus two private ones. When he'd come down here, he'd used one of them. The pilot was having a rather long paid vacation.

"Told ya he would Ange. What's no t' love?" He smiled sweetly at the man beside him and then said, "Fine, I'll cancel it. And we gotta call Logan back." As they drove, Remy told Logan they would be on their way, then called Jean Luc and told him about the new arrangements. Tante already knew and had both their bags ready. "Go. And come back in one piece."

Warren gave in to impulse and hugged her. "We will. Haven't not come back from a mission yet. The X-Men are a great team." Then they made their way to the airfield and Warren's private jet. He'd already summoned the pilot and the small plane was ready to go as soon as they boarded.

Remy was fine on the flight and the subsequent drive until they got close to the mansion. Last time he had been there, he had told Rogue off and hadn't looked back. What would he say to her? Would she ignore him? Would she even care he was here? What had she heard? And Warrenwhat about Betsy? Dis worse den goin' up against Magneto,' he mused to himself.

Warren was getting increasingly nervous as they approached the mansion and he hid it the way he always had: behind the mask of the airhead playboy. The slut. Remy found himself with a Warren who was suddenly even more overtly sensual than he'd gotten used to. This was the Warren he'd seen before they'd really known each other. The car pulled up in front of the mansion and Warren gave the driver instructions to head back to the Worthington Enterprises garage. His wings fluttered and as they walked in the door, Warren was suddenly the sex on legs he'd always been.

Remy looked at Warren and sighed. This was not a good sign. Sure, he liked Warren's flirting nature and was secure enough to know that while Warren may flirt, it was he who got the real Warren. The others got a mask. "Chere? It's okya safe wit' me. Jus' be yourelax. like when you wit' me at home. Dey can't hurt you." He took Warren's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I'm not gonna leave."

That made Warren realize what he was doing and he consciously tried to send the persona away, tame his body posture. He was mostly successful and nodded, squeezing Remy's hand. "Thisis kind of new to me." By that time, they'd been spotted.

"I know, but rememberyou can jus' be you. Dey don't like it, too bad." He saw who was walking towards them and groaned. Logan and Rogue. Now was the time to practice what he preached. Rogue noticed their hands and frowned. She said nothing for now though. Remy inclined his head, "Logan. Rogue. Where everyone?"

Logan monitored the tension but didn't do anything. "Most of em are with Excalibur. There was some kind of huge fracas going on they needed help with. They won't be available for while. Some just ain't answering phones."

Logan looked at Warren. "You sure yer up for this Wings? Ya don't gotta ya know." He could smell the tension coming off Rogue. Only a nudge with an elbow had reminded her that she had promised to be civil. So far, so good. Well, at least verbally anyway. "Scott's waitin'. practically foaming to get this thing done."

Warren nodded. "I know Sauron better than any of you. You'll need me. let's get in there before Slim explodes."

Logan led them to the war room, Rogue trailing behind, glaring daggers at their backs. "Cyke? Got Gumbo and Wings here. Wanna fill em in?"

Scott nodded, looking at them briefly before turning to the screen that held pictures of their foes. "We got a message from Ka-Zar. Apparently, Sauron's back and he's leading the mutates in taking captives from the native tribes and using them as slave labor in a building project of some kind. Ka-Zar said they've already tried one rescue mission that failed and now they're asking for help. Along with Sauron, there's also Vertigo, Barbarus, Gaza, Lupo, and Amphibius. He's not sure if Brainchild is involved but it doesn't look like any more than that. He has no idea what they're building."

"So what's de plan? Go in and jus' try and take dem all out? Vertigoall she gotta do is look at ya and ya get dizzy." Remy was thinking out loud more than anything. Rogue took the opportunity. "Knew ya were a traitor, but nevah took ya for a coward Swamp-Rat." Her voice was sweet, but her words stabbed Remy better than any knife. Would he ever live that down? Logan growled at her to shut up.

Rogue turned on Wolverine. "Why should Ah? He got the Morlocks killed. He left the team and now lookhe's got poor Warren under his spell. Did ya know that he's a damn empath, Warren? He's probably manipulating you just like he did everyone else here."

Warren swallowed, used to attacks like this but not used to retaliating. He always just took it, was very good at it in fact. That was when Betsy joined in. She'd been sitting there with a cold look on her face making it impossible to figure out what she was thinking. She leaned forward and spoke in a velvet purr. "Oh, Warren's just doing what he always does." She leered. "How's the sex, LeBeau? Warren's very good at it, isn't he? Worth a whole lot except he'll give it for free." Warren shivered and Scott glared around the room with a barked, "WHAT is going on?"

Remy pasted a lazy smile on his face even though his stomach was in knots. he removed his hand from Warren's to wrap it around his waist instead. "Why don' ya ask de fillesand I use dat term loosely. Rogue, considering your past, you shouldn't be throwin' stones at me. Betsyunlike you, I don' kiss and tell. I don' need to brag t' feel good bout my relationship."

Logan smirked and silently gave his support. He didn't like either woman, but he liked Warren and Remy. And was happy for them.

Jean's eyes had narrowed at the hostile mental thoughts of both women and Hank was blinking rapidly behind his glasses, uncertain what all this meant. Storm had a faint look of disgust on her face, but it was unclear towards whom it was directed. Scott was still glaring, but it was directed at Psylocke and Rogue. "Look, if you two have personal problems, take it up some other time. Right now, we've got a job to do." He looked around the table. "Everyone ready?"

Remy looked at Warren, the question clear in his eyes. if Warren was scared, he would respect Warren's feelings. he himself had no real fear of dying, but he did have a fear of being alone again. Logan grunted and flexed his claws in response. "Enough yakkin' and let's go."

Warren nodded, "Let's get this over with." He didn't even look at Betsy or Rogue as he got up and headed for the Blackbird, his hand clutching tightly to Remy's.

A/N: Because it was brought up by one of our reviewers, the NC-17 version of last chapter is available if you ask me to email it to you. Also, I know the whole "they're building something mysterious in the Savage Land" plot is totally cliché, but hey, why mess with tradition? {evil grin}


	7. Entering a Savage Land

A/N: We're back! It's been over a year, but Cree and I are once again working on Angel Wings and Devil Eyes. We appreciate all the lovely reviews we received from everyone and apologize that it took so long to get this chapter out. Life gets in the way sometimes. But don't worry, we're already working on the next chapter. Enjoy!

The trip on the Blackbird had been full of tense silence for the hours it took the supersonic craft to fly to the Antarctic gateway to the Savage Land. There wasn't much mission info to go on so what plans they had were, by necessity, simple and flexible and there was no need to discuss them. Not for this group of veterans. Warren sat in a cushy seat towards the back of the plane, Remy next to him in the window seat. As a flier (and pilot) himself, Warren didn't really like not being in control of the flight. It was sort of like being used to driving and suddenly finding yourself a passenger in someone else's car. Not a problem, but slightly uncomfortable.

Remy could feel Warren's tension and he did what he could to keep Warren's mind off his lack of control. Remy wasn't a genius, but he wasn't stupid either and wondered if Warren also feared having no control in relationships? Across from them, Rogue sat, arms crossed, glaring at them, angry and hurt. Remy tried not to be obvious in his soothing attempts, so as not to add fuel to Rogue's fire. "Y' ok Ange?" he whispered softly.

Warren nodded, leaning his shoulder into Remy's. "I just want to get there."

"When we do, you don' have ta be all brave. No one here gonna judge ya if you have issues wit' Sauron. An' if dey do...who cares? Jus' stay wit' me. I'll protec' ya. Promise."

Warren nodded again and leaned his head on Remy's shoulder, falling into a doze.

Betsy watched this from her corner in the very back of the Blackbird, across from the two lovers. Her lip curled slightly. How dare he be happy! He should be in despair because she'd dropped him. Instead he'd found someone who actually cared for him. She'd have to do something about that...

Remy had gently kissed Warren's temple and fell into sleep himself. He woke up when the Blackbird landed with a thump. Why was his arm asleep? Then he looked down and saw Warren. "Hey. We're here. Anyone tell you dat you drool when you sleep?" he teased Warren, brushing blonde hair out of sleepy eyes.

Warren chuckled. "No, because I don't. It would ruin my reputation of being perfect."

"Tell dat to my sheets and shirt," Remy teased.

The X-Men made their way quickly through the ice tunnel that led to the hidden Savage Land, Logan and Jean staying close to Storm to get her through without her claustrophobia overwhelming her. For the same reason, Warren walked with Remy's hand in his, keeping his eyes straight ahead. He could see light, he wasn't trapped. Poor Ororo, though. She had it way worse than him.

Keeping his hand laced with Warren's, Remy squeezed it gently every so often in reassurance. He sent out what little he had to offer in the way of calm with his limited empathy. He also made a mental note to ask Tante about some stones to help Warren and Storm with their respective fears. Rogue walked behind Storm and Warren, still sulking but feeling bad for Ororo. She was feeling sorry for herself, and jealous of Warren for having something she had wanted so badly.

As the X-Men emerged into the jungle heat of the Savage Land, they only had to wait a few moments before Ka-Zar and his companion saber-toother tiger, Zabu, emerged from their concealment in the thick ferns. He nodded to the X-Men regally. "Thank you for coming to help." Scott nodded in return and walked up to shake the Jungle Lord's hand. "We always try to help our friends, Ka-Zar. Let's get to where you're camped and you can give us any details you have."

Remy followed Scott, still holding Warren's hand. As they reached the camp site, Remy made a show of wiping off a seat before allowing Warren to sit. Rogue recognized the gesture, as he had often done that for her. It was exaggerated, yes, but the gesture was still nice.

Warren blinked in surprise before taking a seat. When Remy sat next to him, he turned to his lover and raised one perfect blonde eyebrow before turning his attention to Ka-Zar. The Jungle Lord wasted no time in updating his allies on the situation. Several villages had been captured and forced to labor on a building project. Instead of a palace this time, most of the labor was being done underground in a mountain. Ka-Zar knew of no minerals or gemstones that could be the target of mining, though that of course didn't preclude the motivation, but everyone agreed that a more plausible explanation was that Sauron wanted a place that was more defensible than what he'd had in the past. As usual, he had the Mutates serving him by controlling the villagers. Warren knew it was uncharitable but wondered just how often this had to happen before the natives figured out some better security measures for their tribes.

Remy also listened intently, wondering if Stormy and Warren would be able to handle this. If coming through the previous tunnel was any indication, they had that factor to consider as well. "Ange," he whispered again. "You still ok?"

Warren nodded, thinking Remy had probably noticed his tensing up when Sauron's name was mentioned. "I have my team, my friends. I can face this with your help."

Rogue was, in a way, happy to hear the news. Her physical strength would be useful and she could use it as an excuse to break things. As she listened, she felt herself getting itchy. She was ready for that fight now. Watching Remy acting all concerned about Warren was intensifying that. Despite her impatience, she was still aware of stragey and tactics.

"Why would Sauron build underground? He's a flier, like Angel. Wouldn't he want some sky?"

Hank nodded sagely, "The difference is that unlike our fine feathered friend, who is rather avian in nature, Sauron is rptilian. Many flying reptiles, in the form of pterosaurs and such, nested in caves, not trees. Thus, a lair built within a mountain is not a hardship for one such as he."

Rogue nodded, getting to the more important question, "So when do we start busting skulls shuga?"

Ka-Zar looked up at the sky significantly and as the assembled mutants followed his gaze, they realized that night was falling. The Savage Land, for all of being located in Antarctica, defied scientific explanation when it came to it's tropical day/night patterns.

Scott nodded, "Right, we can't fight this particular battle in darkness, we'll end up hitting the people we've come to help. Let's get some rest and head out a bit before dawn. That should give us the advantage."

As the group broke up to prepare for sleep and eating, Rogue sat on her stone and watched everyone. Great, Rogue thought. I gotta watch a whole night of those two. Scott and Jean were together. Hank and Storm seem ta be all chummy. And Logan...Logan's off doing his wild man thing.

Betsy was having similar thoughts and was in fact surprised when the two men she watched only settled down next to each other, not doing anything except exchanging a rather chaste kiss. She would have expected a slut like Warren to beg or at least for Gambit to demand what was his due for taking the whore in. Others though, were thinking very different thoughts. Scott hoped that this time things worked out for Warren and Jean and Hank agreed with his sentiments in their own ways. Storm wasn't sure what to think about two friends apparently being gay but was willing to give them a chance and Logan was glad that each now had what they needed in the other.

As was their habit, Remy lay on his back, Warren's head on his chest, and soon the Cajun was out. Warren's breathing was music to him and he kept a hand on his lover's back, between the shoulder blades where the wings began. His chin laid on Warren's head, so he could smell Warren's cologne and shampoo.

The few X-Men who didn't arise on their own in the dark predawn hours were quietly roused by the more morning-loving of the team. This meant that Warren almost broke into giggles by the third time Remy brushed his hand away and tried to roll back over. He leaned over, his mouth up close to the Cajun's ear. "If you don't get up, I'll let Logan try to wake you."

Remy opened one eye and glared at Warren. "You would too." They were so different, him and Warren. Night owl and morning lark. Blonde and auburn. Devil and well...Angel. And yet they somehow made it work. "At least tell me dere is coffee...or at least caffiene." Remy had quit smoking, but he refused to let go of his three cups of coffee.

"You think Scott would go anywhere without coffee?" Scott didn't have a problem with mornings but he did have a rather large caffeine addiction, to the point of keeping hidden stashes of beans just in case the last person to use up the house supply didn't go directly out to get more. Warren chuckled as he fetched a large mug for Remy.

Remy practically grabbed the mug from Warren, glaring again as Warren laughed at him. "Least someone understands how important caffeine is for starting so damn early. Besides...like you have no vices?" As the brew made its way through his system, Remy began the process of waking up. He had never been a morning person. Thieving was best done in the dark, under the light of the moon.

Warren smiled and shook his head indulgently. He poured another cup and sipped it slowly until he handed the remaining two thirds to Remy who had already made the first portion disappear. By this time everyone was up and ready to start out so they all followed Ka-Zar, being certain not to make any sounds. They all hid in the thick underbrush at the treeline about two hundred yards from the rock face of a mountain that was obviously being built into.

Rogue had been quiet as she sipped her own coffee and watched Remy's own coffee ritual. She knew he liked it strong and, when he could get it, he loved the chickory brew that he could only get back home. She knew he liked it with just a little milk and slightly sweet. Amazing how much she knew and yet there was so much she hadn't known. She kept her distance from the couple as well as from everyone else, yet still staying with the group. "What's the plan, Cyke?"

Cyclops looked down to the small encampment where the Mutates were only just starting to stir. "The Mutates are apparently at full strength, but our priority isn't to fight them, it's to free the villagers. We'll split into two teams. Team One will draw the Mutates' attention, create a diversion. While that's happening, team two will get all the captives out of there." He indicated the fenced-in enclosure set up a little ways down from the main cave leading into the mountain. "I want as few people as possible on Team Two, so only whoever's going to be of better use there than in the diversion. Team One: Ka-Zar, Storm, Phoenix, Gambit, Wolverine, Rogue and myself. Team Two: Angel, Beast, and Psylocke." Warren nodded to himself, knowing that this was the best distribution of the resources they had available. Of the three on team two, he couldn't fight effectively against any of the Mutates except Sauron and no one wanted them near each other, himsef included. Betsy could have been of use to Team One, but her shadow skills were more important to extracting the captives and Warren trusted in her professionalism while they were working. Ka-Zar luckily didn't have to go with Team Two because by now most of the villagers knew the X-Men.

Remy sighed softly. On the one hand, he knew his powers made him a better choice for a battle than a rescue, but he didn't trust Betsy one bit. And having to work with Rogue...well, who said this was supposed to be fun? He whispered to Warren, "You need help...yell fo' me," before heading off with Scott and the others. Once the diversionary fight began, Remy lost himself in the phsyical activity, but always kept one ear out for Warren.

Angel flew silently into the sky as Beast loped furtively towards the enclosure and Psylocke stepped through the shadows to appear inside the enclosure itself, on the inside of the locked door, to get a feel for what they were up against. They had all been on this type of mission often enough to know their own roles. Psylocke got the lay of the land, Warren was to divebomb any possible resistance while Beast took care of the security and locks (what little there might be in this case). Then, depending on how much resistance there actually was, one or more of them would lead the captives to the tree line and back to their villages while the others, if needed, would keep the bad guys occupied. As they already knew where the Mutates were, the only guards there might be were the few natives who chose to work against their countrymen.

Unfortunately, no one had noticed the small cave that opened into the enclosure itself. It was there that Brainchild was doing experiments on the few natives not being used in the work force and that Sauron used as a chamber to feed off the lifeforce that he needed to survive as himself.

Working with Rogue hadn't been as difficult as Remy had feared. Both of them were too focused on distracting the mutates and keeping out of Vertigo's way to bother with each other. Wolverine was enjoying the battle, grinning as he slashed his way towards Lupo. Storm rode the skies, throwing bolts of lightning down to drive her opponent away. Scott and Jean worked as a well oiled team, Jean mind-linking them all as she fought.

In the heat of the moment, Remy assumed Warren was alright. After all, he had been doing the X-Men thing since he was a teen, as well as on his own and in various teams. He tripped at one point and Vertigo took her chance. Luckily, Stormy saved his sorry behind with a well placed wind so Remy could recover. Vertigo hit her head on a rock outcropping and was down. This helped enormously as now the X-men could focus on battling without trying to control their rebelling stomachs at the same time.

Team Two's plan succeeded. Beast easily tore the wooden door out of its place in the stockade and Warren divebombed most of the guards while Psylocke used her psi-knife on the few that were left. As Beast started leading the now-freed captives to the treeline, Warren took the place of rearguard and Psylocke disappeared into the shadows for more reconassence. It was then that she found the cave.

Keeping inside the shadows, Psylocke smiled as she saw Sauron drain a victim for extra strength and then take off to fight the interlopers. If something distracted Beast and the running villagers, Sauron could take out Warren. Just what the little slut deserved. Putting thought into action, Psylocke stepped through the shadows to where the fight between the X-Men and the Mutates was taking place. Seeing Vertigo just starting to come to, Psylocke took the woman with her in the shadows and dropped her off right at the treeline, just as the first runners began to arrive.

It worked well. Vertigo was probably the most deadly foe in the Mutates and Beast struggled to contain his own nausea as the natives around him succumbed and dropped to the ground. Warren saw what was happening and lept into the air to offer more timely aid. As he cleared the level of the high stockade, two clawed hands grasped his face from behind him and he felt his energy flowing out of him and into the monster. His head lolled back and he wasn't aware of Sauron easily carrying him higher into the sky.

Something told Remy to look up and when he did, he was nearly sick. He yelled to the others and Logan swore. Rogue took off after Sauron while the rest of the X-Men abandoned the immediate battle to go help the natives. Unfortunately, this just meant that they also fell under Vertigo's influence once again. Remy immediately wished he hadn't drunk that coffee and then fell with a thud. Scott was similarly affected, as was Ka-Zar. The other Mutates now had the advantage and scooped up the dizzy villagers and headed back to their own camp. Remy tried to stand and managed to yell out Warren's name before emptying his stomach. The few X-Men who were still standing managed to take Vertigo down through teamwork but by then only a fourth of the original captives, those who'd managed to make it into the trees despite their nausea, were still free.

Rogue, when flying against Sauron, was hampered by the fact that he had an unconscious Angel in his hands. If she struck at Sauron, Warren would fall and while her mutation could cancel out Sauron's, it would have the same effect. Storm flew up to assist with a bracing torrent of ice, but it was too late. By that time, Sauron had managed to bring Warren to a tiny cave, just big enough for two so Storm and Rogue couldn't follow. Then, shockingly, Sauron took two steps back and both he and his hostage fell into a hidden crevasse. By the time Rogue and Storm fit into the cave to look down into the crack, there was no sign of either their friend or their foe.


	8. Rescue

A/N: I suppose it isn't much of a surprise to anyone that neither Cree nor I are all that good at writing battle scenes. Unfortunately, another was needed, so we did our best. After this one however, we will return to our best skill, writing character and relationship angst. We had a request to keep Rogue and Betsy human, not totally evil or anything. We tried with Rogue but both of us hate Betsy so sorry, but she stayed rather one-dimensionally bad. If anyone wants to read the chapter about Warren's captivity, which contains graphic rape scenes (and is therefore not posted here), please visit my homepage (the address is in my profile). Don't worry, not reading that chapter will not affect understanding the story. 

Remy barely heard Cyclops' call to fall back. Storm finally calmed the Cajun down and led him back to camp with one arm around her friend. Back at the camp, Remy paced, an ace moving through his fingers. Rogue knew that meant he was agitated and worried. She wasn't sure how she felt about it, so she kept her mouth shut for once, not knowing what to say or do.

Rogue sat with Logan, watching Remy, and realizing in that moment exactly what Warren meant to Remy. She was still jealous, but at the same time felt bad for him. Logan watched as well, hoping Remy wouldn't go off and do anything stupid, and at the same time, figured he would. Not that he blamed Remy. If it had been Mariko, he wouldn't place bets on him being able to stay calm either.

Remy's voice cracked with pain and worry. "What we do now? Can't jus' leave him wit' dat monster! I promised!"

Scott was feeling very worried about his friend as well. And also rather guilty. He'd known Warren's history with Sauron and yet despite that he'd needed Angel and so had asked him to come on the mission. Now one of his best friends was in the hands of a madman. "Don't worry, Remy, we'll get him back." Cyclops rarely called Gambit by his given name, but this situation warranted it, as he wanted to comfort the Cajun. Hank spoke up as well, "Indubitably. We shall not allow our esteemed colleague to languish in captivity."

Remy ran his free hand through the auburn mass that usually got in his eyes. Rogue and Storm both knew it meant he was really scared though he would never admit it. He only did it in certain situations like now. "An' how ya gonna get him out, neh? Who knows what he'll do? I should have told Ange t'stay home. It's my fault he's even here. I shouldn't have told him it was his choice."

Jean sat down next to Remy, not quite putting her arm around him, giving him some space, but definitely close to him in a comforting manner. "It's not your fault, Remy. We all agreed to Warren's coming with us. Warren agreed. But all the blame is on Sauron. And we will get Warren back." Her voice was forceful on the last sentence and she looked up to her husband, the team leader.

Cyclops nodded, his stance showing he was thinking tactically now. "We still have to free Ka-Zar's people. To do that, we have to take out the Mutates and that can only help us get Warren back because it gets rid of Sauron's backup."

Remy nodded, still looking down. but he had stopped pacing and simply held the ace now instead of flipping it through fingers. Logan spoke next to reassure Remy. "Jeannie and Cyke are right. You know we ain't gonna abandon Warren. We don't do that to anyone. We just gotta get around that Vertigo...she's the dangerous one since she don't gotta touch ya to hurt ya."

Cyclops nodded, all business. "Then we take her out from a distance, strategic strike. THEN we attack the rest of the Mutates and get the villagers out of there."

Remy looked up at Scott, eyes blazing. "So what we waitin' for? I owe dat witch for makin' me lose breakfast." Logan laughed. "Me and Cajun can take her out Cyke." Storm smiled. "A fog should aid you in your efforts."

Cyclops smiled wolfishly. "I'm thinking that once we have Vertigo out, and the Mutates come after us, we can block them off from the villagers with some pieces of the mountain." His visor glowed red, almost in anticipation. "Ka-Zar, you get your people to safety. We'll handle the rest." Ka-Zar nodded, standing up next to Zabu. It was still dividing their forces, but that was unavoidable.

Storm looked up and soon a fog covered the land. She kept it dense enough so that they could not be seen, but thin enough so they could see themselves. Remy paused only to grab some stones to use as weapons. Rogue cracked her knuckles in anticipation of another good fight. Logan and Scott didn't always get along, but times like this, Logan had to give Scott credit. The Boy Scout had his moments. "Lead on, Fearless Leader."

Cyclops nodded curtly and the X-Men made their way back to the mountain and to battle. Betsy hung back only for an instant. She had no problems with helping Ka-Zar's people or defeating the Mutates, but she wanted Warren to suffer. However, he was already in the hands of Sauron, someone who'd already proved he could hurt the winged mutant deeply. No, she wouldn't have to act against the X-Men a second time. Besides, once was chancing it. If she tried again, she'd surely be caught. Psylocke was not about to underestimate her teammates.

As expected, Vertigo attempted the same trick: stand up away from everyone and make them ill. But Logan smelled her first and guided Remy towards her back. Storm's fog provided cover until it was too late. Remy enjoyed taking her down and made sure she would be out for a while. Logan kept control, but he wouldn't lie and say that beating up the Mutates wasn't enjoyable. Remy fought like a man possessed and his adrenaline boost took a few by surprise. Rogue took an aerial attack along with Storm. This time the battle seemed more personal.

Cyclops kept to the plan and Vertigo's separating herself only made it easier. As the rest of the Mutates spilled out of the compound, eager to battle some very sick (they thought) X-Men, a ruby red beam shook the mountain and a small avalanche tumbled between Vertigo and the rest. He knew Gambit and Wolverine would have made sure she wasn't going to be waking anytime soon. After the battle, they could secure her properly.

The battle raged as Remy, Logan, and Rogue at least ran on pure adrenaline. The nice thing about the Savage Land is that there was plenty of ammo for Gambit's power to charge. A coconut, a stone, even dirt, all became a weapon. Finally, they managed to defeat the Mutates and began the process of securing them.

Hank had bounded from opponent to opponent and Jean had telekinetically tripped up Barbarus and Gaza. The battle wasn't brief, as both sides were fairly well-matched, but neither was it too prolonged. By the time the X-Men were starting to secure their prisoners, Ka-Zar and some of the more hardy men from his village came to help, as they had finished getting their people to safety. The villagers helped transport the Mutates to the more secure village. They had made sure to blindfold Vertigo and Jean entered her unconscious mind long enough to ensure she stayed unconscious for much longer. All in all, it was only about two hours since Warren had been taken, but everyone was hungry, dirty, and had no idea of where exactly Sauron was keeping his captive. They headed back to the village to refuel and hopefully debrief the captives as to possible locations within the mountain.

Remy sat on a rock back at camp, the anger and adrenaline rush leaving his body. He was bruised, battered, and sore as hell, but he felt nothing. He sighed deep, knowing the day was growing short to give way to night. And he realized, sadly, that he would be sleeping alone for the first time since...well, since Warren had come home with him. Even if they had done nothing, Remy hadn't realized how much he needed Warren with him. Even in separate beds in the beginning, just his presence had been enough.

Betsy ate her simple dinner, provided by grateful natives, with much enjoyment. It had little to do with the quality of the meal, which was actually surprisingly good, and everything to do with the fact that they would have to wait through the night until they could rescue Warren. The former slaves had been able to provide very little information about the interior of the mountain. They had apparently been taken to a room blindfolded and told to work and then taken back out afterwards. Little had been learned. That meant that while they did still have daylight left, it was going to be spent on reconnaissance and planning, leaving the actual rescue until the next morning at the earliest.

Storm and Logan stayed with Remy and made sure he ate something. Remy tasted nothing and he ate only so his friends would get off his back. Afterwards, he offered his help with the recon. Anything to keep himself occupied.

Not everyone was needed for recon, so Cyclops only took a few with him. Wolverine of course, for his senses, and Storm in case they needed camouflage. Jean and Beast stayed behind to help the villagers with the prisoners. Rogue had nothing to contribute on a stealth mission so she stayed behind as well. Scott included Gambit because he knew Remy needed to feel like he was doing something to help Warren. He would have included Psylocke in case her new shadow skills could come in handy but Jean had drawn him aside and quietly recommended Betsy be left behind or she would make Remy uncomfortable, her break with Warren being less than amicable and all. Cyclops noticed as they left that Psylocke certainly did not seem to mind being left out.

Remy was grateful that both Rogue and Betsy had been left behind. He didn't need the animosity of Betsy distracting him. Rogue, at least, seemed to have softened a bit. At least she wasn't calling him names or making accusations. But truth be told, Betsy scared him. Since she had come back from the Crimson Dawn, she had terrified Remy. And that was saying quite a bit. After all he'd seen both as an X-Man and a thief, nothing had ever gotten under his skin and creeped him out like Betsy.

The small group of X-Men made their way back to the compound where the former slaves had been kept. Since the small cave from which Sauron had disappeared with Warren was only large enough for two or three people, Cyclops had Storm fly Wolverine up first. If anyone could track a trail from a chasm in a cave, it was Logan.

Remy was antsy. Sure he knew Logan was a good tracker, but he was no slouch himself. He paced a bit, impatiently waiting for Logan's report.

Logan could still smell the oil Warren used on his wings, it was very distinctive. Sauron had definitely taken then down the gap in the floor that occurred towards the back of the small cave, but the hole itself was fairly straight and Logan wasn't a flier. He had Storm bring him back down and reported his findings to Cyclops. "We need someone who can climb down that thing and maybe tell us if there are more passageways at the bottom, or even along the way. Maybe the Cajun can do it. The walls weren't completely smooth. I'll go with him, see if I can keep the trail, 'specially if there's more than one passage."

"What we waitin fo'? Let's get goin'. Who knows what dat monster's already done?" Storm flew them both up and Remy began the climb down, making sure to look out for any other passages. He had to force himself to take it slow and not rush. Warren would be OK. Maybe if he kept repeating it, he would believe it. But as good a liar as he was, he couldn't believe himself. Logan could sense the fear in Remy and hoped that Warren was still alive. He wouldn't want to be Sauron after Remy got done with him.

As the two men climbed down, Remy indicated to Logan all the passageways they passed, some big, some small, on all sides of the vertical tunnel. Logan checked each one and indicated they should go on. The tunnel began widening and soon they were looking down on a cavern about the size of a small one-story house. It was light with a few flickering torches and had several tunnels splitting off in various directions. Logan nodded to himself. "Right. This is where we stop, Cajun, and turn around. We bring the others here tomorrow and figure out which way then. Do it now and we might set off a trap without any backup." He immediately started to climb back up.

Remy knew Logan was right, but he lingered a moment before climbing back up the cliff. If he had his way, he would have just gone in himself. But he was smart enough to know that he would be no good if there indeed was a trap. And it was a sucker bet that there was in all probability. Storm looked relieved to see him, and he knew she had been afraid he would have rushed in. "When we comin' back?"

"Tomorrow at dawn," said Cyclops. "Storm, would you rather stay at the village? We'll need someone to watch the Mutates." It was a graceful way of letting Storm stay behind on this mission. Not only for her own sake but for the team's. Performing a mission entirely in caves would invoke her phobia and that could prove to be dangerous for everyone. As leader, it was Cyclops' job to be aware of weaknesses and minimize the risks.

Storm smiled graciously. "Thank you Cyclops. Yes, I will take that assignment. You have others far better equipped than I for this mission." She always admired how Scott could lead without making anyone feel weak or left out. She knew Remy well enough to know that for once, he would be up before anyone else. "Come, we should rest for tomorrow."

The next morning, Rogue woke and stretched, surprised to find Remy making the coffee. Remy was not what one could call a morning person in any sense of the word. How he ended up with Warren who was often awake with the beginning of dawn amazed her. And how they had not driven each other insane was something else. But then again, it must be love. And that thought depressed Rogue. Remy was oblivious to his former girlfriend's musings, focused only on the brew in his hands. He was avoiding checking time in the hope that he wouldn't make his anxiety worse. He had even beaten Scott to the coffee pot. He noticed Rogue was awake, and braced himself for the sarcastic comment he was sure was coming. Instead, he received only silence.

Scott woke up with his finely tuned internal clock and was rather surprised to already smell coffee. Even if he was one of several morning people on the team, on a mission he was almost always the first one up. The few exceptions were when a teammate was worrying over something. As he opened his eyes in the direction of the coffee-smell and noticed that it was Remy who had brewed it, he knew that nothing had changed this time. He certainly didn't blame Remy for worrying. If it was Jean who was in Sauron's clutches, he wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep at all and Jean didn't have the history that Warren had with this particular enemy.

Remy heard the rustling as Scott woke and wordlessly handed Scott a ceramic mug. As a thief, he was generally patient. After all, one had to be to wait for an opportunity so as not to get caught in a pinch. Rogue noticed the lack of sleep and the toll it had taken on Remy. She moved towards Scott and spoke low so Remy wouldn't hear. "You sure he's gonna be OK? I know that sounds silly comin' from me, but I ain't evah seen him this bad. He can usually stay up all night with no effect really. But he looks like hell, Scott."

Scott nodded as he sipped at the coffee and answered in equally low tones. He was fairly certain Remy could hear them if he wanted, but he was also pretty sure the Cajun wasn't paying too much attention to anything but his own mind at the moment. "Getting Warren back, and we WILL get him back, will help a lot, but then he'll have new problems to deal with. We just have to make sure we stay with them and offer our support and help for as long as they need it."

Rogue nodded and sighed deep. "Warren's lucky. I know me an' Remy had issues...but he stayed a lot longer than anyone else would have." She had realized this just now and felt ashamed for how she had treated Remy. "I know Warren's your friend and all, but trust me...Remy is probably the best person for him if he hadda have a guy. Despite what I said, Remy ain't gonna abandon him."

Scott nodded, "I've been friends with Warren for a long time now, we were in the first five, and he's always been looking for someone like Remy, I think. Someone who can love him for who he is, despite all his emotional problems, though he tries to hide those. We were always there for him, but none of us were exactly what he needed. Candy was, but when she died, he was even worse about sharing himself."

"Remy's got his own issues, but ya know, for the first time...he seems happy. Not so dark like he used ta be." Rogue had realized that, like Scott and the others with Warren, she hadn't been exactly what Remy needed. "I'll keep an eye on Remy. Way he's looking, he might do something stupid to save Warren...but end up killing himself in the process."

"Thanks, I was going to ask Jean, but with the way the caves are set up, I'd rather have her alert to catching one of us if we fall down another one of those chasms or something. But I definitely think that Warren will recover from whatever's been done to him with Remy there to help him through it." He noticed that the others were starting to get up, which was good because otherwise he'd have had to start waking them, and finished the last of his coffee, ready to start the rescue.

Remy had ignored Rogue, instead mentally preparing himself for this rescue. being a thief had to be of some use finally. Maybe for once he wouldn't screw something up. The looks shot his way, the concerned glances, meant nothing. All he wanted was Warren. Finally, after what seemed like ages, they were finally ready to go. Rogue stuck close to him, watching to make sure he didn't go off on his own. And he wouldn't...not yet anyway.

Leaving Storm behind at the village to keep an eye on the captive Mutates, the X-Men made their way to the base of the mountain. Beast easily free climbed up to the small cave and then down the chasm that led to the cavern Remy and Logan had discovered the day before, but the others let Jean telekinetically lift them one at a time. She moved herself to the cave and then, from that vantage point, brought the others in and down. Once everyone was in the cavern, it was mostly Logan's show, trying to track their missing teammate and his abductor.

Logan took a few sniffs of the air then extended claws just in case. Remy was close behind, hand on several stones in a pocket. He would defer to Logan for now. As soon as he saw Warren, he wasn't making any promises. Who knew what the madman had done, what damage he had caused. Remy cursed silently to himself, imagining all of Warren's progress completely undone.

Although the scent he was looking for was about eighteen hours old at this point, it was easy to pinpoint because there was very little air movement in the cave system. Logan led everyone through an opening that led deeper into the mountain, all of them carrying industrial flashlights as their only source of illumination. They walked through several different branches of the path. Hank commented that it appeared as if part of the cave system was natural and other parts were added on later, most likely what the villagers' forced labor had been used for. Logan followed Warren's scent through the twisting passageways for over an hour until they came to a dead end. "This is where it stops, Cyke," growled Wolverine. "It's as if they went through the wall."

Remy stepped up to the wall and ran his fingers over it. He wasn't sure what he was looking for exactly. A switch, a button, but it had to be here somewhere. Finally, he found the latch and flipped it, revealing a hidden passage as the doorway swung open. Before anyone could stop him, Remy was through it. He had to be in here. He had to be. Remy wasn't much for religion, but he couldn't help praying now as Tante had taught him. Behind him, Logan cursed and growled low.

Where before they had been traveling through regular rock caves, now they were in what looked to be an underground apartment, furnished simply, but furnished nonetheless. There were sconces along the walls, holding low-smoke oil lamps that emitted enough light that the X-Men were able to turn off their flashlights. There were two doors on either side of the room, but only one had a lock on it.

Betsy saw Gambit heading directly towards that locked door and knew they had found Warren. But she didn't want him rescued! He deserved this torture for being happy after she'd left him, for not crawling back and begging her to take him back in. And if Warren's existence wasn't full of pain, perhaps he shouldn't exist at all. Eyes narrowed, her rage blotting out all intelligent thought, Betsy entered the shadows and came out in the locked room, where Warren was curled up on a bed with Sauron standing over him. Her appearance gave Sauron just enough time to ready himself for a fight before Gambit burst into the room.

Sauron and Betsy were not disappointed. The door blew open, charged by Remy's power. His eyes looked even more demonic than usual, and his hand glowed with power. "Step away now." Logan stepped in a moment behind Remy and got an odd smell. 'Betsy? What the blazes is she doing in here?'

Scott followed into the room and immediately hit Sauron with an optic blast. The plan was to distract Sauron while Hank and Jean got Warren out of the way and then, when they didn't have to worry about protecting Warren in the middle of a battle, make sure they took Sauron out. Scott wasn't sure if Remy would run to Warren's side or immediately attack Sauron, so he'd planned for both possibilities. He was surprised when he noticed Betsy was already in the room. She obviously had used her shadow powers, but why had she used them so soon? She'd tipped off Sauron. As was evident by the way the power-leech partially dodged Cyclops' blast, he'd been ready for them.

Remy leapt forward, determined to kill Sauron and rescue Warren. The order in which the events happened didn't matter. He kept the barrage of charged objects flying, even using some feathers that had fallen to the floor. Betsy didn't register, all he saw was Warren. Logan quickly contacted Jean and alerted her to Betsy's presence. No clue what is going on, but it's bad. Remy only has eyes for Feathers and Sauron. But Betsy seems ta be up to something. As he mentally spoke, he let his claws do the rest of the talking for him.

Hank slipped in the door behind the others and immediately made for the bed. When he reached Warren's side, he did a quick examination, to be sure that moving him wouldn't be a problem. 'He's naked,' Hank winced to himself. 'For obvious reasons. Not too much blood, I'd expected more, but that just means less physical problems to deal with. Bruises and cuts all over him, but it looks like most of the trauma is mental and he can certainly be moved. Good. Get him out of here now, worry about the mental trauma later, when we can actually think about it.' Beast cradled Warren, who wasn't completely unconscious, but certainly wasn't aware either, to his furred chest and, keeping close to the wall and as away from the fight as possible in the confined room, ran in a crouch to the door. Jean covered him by telekinetically stopping anything from hitting him or the precious cargo he carried.

Sauron's reptilian face couldn't actually sow much emotion, but it was obvious he was enjoying himself. After ducking from the optic blast, he'd been hit by several of Gambit's charged explosives, but he was at top strength due to the lifeforce he'd been draining out of Angel, so he was able to keep his feet and still fight. The room, although fairly large for a bedroom, was too small for the X-Men to effectively maneuver, and Logan, the first in and therefore the closest, was an easy target. Sauron simply laid a clawed hand on Wolverine and focussed on draining as much lifeforce in as little time as possible. Logan went down with a grunt of pain and Sauron was again at top strength. He flared his wings enough to jump over the fallen X-Man and focussed his eyes on Gambit, who was at the moment the obvious problem. His hypnotic power swelled. "You don't wish to fight me."

"You're right. I want you dead. And outta Ange's life." Gambit spat back. He couldn't lose it now. Couldn't give in. Rogue saw what was happening and went towards Sauron, pulling off a glove as she did so. Her goal was to stop Sauron so he couldn't hypnotize Remy. Or at least slow him down a bit. Logan groaned as his healing factor kicked in. It would take several long moments before he would be able to even stand much less shake it off. He felt like he was swimming through peanut butter as he willed himself to heal faster.

Sauron's eyes narrowed as Remy fought his influence. Warren had been easy to control but this one was fighting him. "You are tired," he said in his slithery voice, lent a melodic air with his power behind it. His focus was disrupted however, when Rogue touched her skin to his. Two power-leeches, both capable of draining the lifeforce from a person in minutes or less, trying to overcome each other. Sauron finally focussed his hypnosis on her, telling her to trip as he backed away. Unfortunately, their draining powers were matched, and while Rogue might have been able to resist if given more time, the first command always struck the hardest and she fell over Logan's prone form. Betsy watched everything from the corner. With Jean occupied, she was actually the best one to jump through Sauron's mental defenses, but she remained still, undecided.

Remy was not going to go down without a fight. Anger coursed through him, upping his adrenaline system, giving him some strength, but he was tired. Worry, fear, and a lack of sleep were taking their toll. He caught a glance at Betsy standing there watching. Then it struck him how much she would do to see Warren hurt. Not even Emma Frost was that cold. Logan finally managed to lift his head and saw Remy and Sauron locked in a battle of hypnosis. Red...Is Warren safe? Because Bets is just standing here...and Cajun needs some help.

Hank had moved swiftly, grabbing a fur cover from one of the the chairs in the outer room and then bringing Warren completely out of the hidden door and into the caves. There, he made sure he was around a corner before stopping and wrapping his friend in the fur. Jean had followed, on guard for the battle spilling out beyond the one room. She was just coming back into the outer room when Logan's thought hit her. Her eyes narrowed and she stalked swiftly into the bedroom. She witnessed Rogue and Logan on the floor, both trying to struggle back up, but getting into each other's way and Logan had obviously been drained. Scott was shooting blasts at Sauron, but had to be careful, lest he bring the mountain down. He was using low intensity blasts for the same reason and wasn't having much luck, not with both Warren's and Logan's strength coursing through their enemy. Betsy was watching the battle, contributing nothing, and Remy was standing in a fighting stance, eyes locked with Sauron's, a battle of wills taking place. Jean reached out with her mind and started to batter at Sauron's mental walls. As soon as he was distracted, she sent a mental shout to Gambit, Remy, now!

Remy took the chance and charged his bo staff with as much energy as he could raise. He then thrust the glowing weapon at Sauron hoping it would kill the beast. The blow wasn't fatal but it was enough to knock the reptile out. Jean immediately encased him in a telekinetic shield and Scott moved to help Logan and Rogue.

Remy fell to his knees, drained of power and energy. He had been working too long on pure adrenaline and now that it was over, he collapsed. Logan recovered first and went over to Remy. "Breathing is shallow, he's just exhausted. Take him outta here. He'll be fine once he sees Warren is safe now." He then turned to Betsy. "YOU! You just stood there. You better have a damn good reason...and by the way...there ain't none."

Betsy growled a bit and then stalked away, not waiting for the others to catch up. Rogue stood up easily now that Logan wasn't hindering her. With Jean moving Sauron and Logan carrying Remy, the team made their way to where Hank waited with Warren.


End file.
